Dur d'être artiste
by titemissheureuse
Summary: Où Law est un riche étudiant et peintre en herbe et Kid un mécanicien sans le sou. Quand Law propose à Kid de le payer pour être son modèle, Kid accepte sans se douter de ce qui l'attend. Tout va vite basculer pour les deux jeunes hommes, entre amour, haine, jalousie et désir. AU
1. Chapitre 1

**Hey ! C'est ma toute première fanfiction sur mon couple préféré, KidLaw, avec un fond de LawLu pour le contexte, sorry si tu n'aimes pas ! Je n'aime pas non plus... J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, laisse moi ton avis ça m'encourage vraaaiment ! Je réponds !**

* * *

Trafalgar Law était épuisé par le rythme de ses études. Grand brun de bientôt 20 printemps, il était en première année d'une exigeante école de droit, qu'il aurait peut-être pu aimer si le droit était vraiment une passion. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et ses cours s'étiraient en longueur, ennuyeux, interminables.

Sur le chemin du retour, de son université à chez lui, il somnolait par accoup, la tête appuyé contre la vitre du métro, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, embuant lentement la glace. Le trajet était long, sa fac était à l'autre bout de Paris, mais ça ne le dérangeait plus, il en profitait toujours pour une petite sieste. Mais ce soir là, en s'engouffrant dans le métro et en s'asseyant à sa place préférée, tout ne se passa pas comme d'accoutumé. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, pas après avoir croisé le regard vif d'un grand jeune homme en face de lui. L'échange n'avait duré qu'une fraction de secondes, mais Law avait été percuté par l'évidence du moment. Cet homme était parfait, simplement et purement parfait.

Il respirait la puissance, l'autorité. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et retenus en arrière étaient d'un beau rouge carmin plein de vie, naturel au vu des cils pareillement colorés du jeune homme. Mais surtout, surtout, il avait la carrure d'un dieu grec. Avec de si larges épaules et des bras si épais, Law était sûr qu'il était délicieusement musclé. Dommage qu'il ait tant de vêtements, aurait-il presque soupiré. Law n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir après avoir trouvé un si parfait projet d'études. Il contemplait le roux depuis quelques minutes déjà, avec un petit sourire en coin, un peu prédateur. Il réfléchissait déjà à comment l'aborder. Ne vous méprenez pas, Law ne pensait nullement à le draguer. Il avait un projet bien plus innocent en tête, croyez le ou non.

Il le peaufinait mentalement, tout en s'amusant du malaise du roux, qui évitait son regard en papillonnant des yeux. Il avait évidemment remarqué que son voisin le matait sans une once de pudeur, et, ce qui enchantait les yeux curieux de Law, des tâches roses de gêne et de colère s'étaient paresseusement étalés sur ses pommettes saillantes. Le grand jeune homme semblait absolument détester le regard pesant de Law sur lui, ses poings serrés comme s'il les empêchaient de s'encastrer dans le visage de l'effronté voyeur. Quand cette fois-ci, le regard mordoré du roux se fixa définitivement dans les yeux gris nuage de Law, la mâchoire serrée dans une expression de clair défi, Law ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et de sourire plus encore. Une personne normale aurait détourné le regard, pas Law. Il n'était que plus intéressé encore.

« - Putain, tu r'gardes qui comme ça ?s'énerva brusquement le roux, sa voix grave faisant tourner tous les voyageurs vers eux. »

Law n'avait plus d'autres choix que de répondre, pouvant d'ores et déjà abandonner les questions auxquelles il avait pensé pour pouvoir aborder le roux.

\- Excuse, je sais que c'est impoli ce que je fais, répondit-il plus doucement. En fait, j'ai besoin d'un modèle, pour un projet artistique. Et tu es exactement le genre que je cherchais, donc j'me demandais...

\- Hn. Et ? J'm'en fous, grogna l'intéressé, coupant ce qui s'annonçait être un long monologue. »

Law grimaça, n'ayant pas tablé sur le caractère orageux que semblait avoir le roux.

« - T'es sûr que ça t'intéresserait pas ? T'auras juste à t'asseoir et rien faire pendant que je dessine. Et je te paye bien sûr. »

Les yeux du roux semblèrent briller à l'entente de la dernière phrase. Il n'attendit pas pour répondre.

« - Combien ?

\- Vingt de l'heure ? En cash.

\- Parfait. Moi c'est Eustass Kid. »

Law adressa un grand sourire satisfait à son nouveau modèle, dont la voix rauque déclencha une série de petits frissons dans son dos. Eustass Kid...

.o.

C'est ainsi que tous deux se retrouvèrent bientôt à la porte de l'immeuble de Law. Situé au plein coeur de Paris sud, à côté du grand parc floral du Luxembourg, même la porte, haute et d'un beau vert profond, respirait le luxe. Pour ramener jusqu'ici le roux, Eustass Kid comme il s'était présenté, ça n'avait pas été exactement facile.

Kid avait longtemps hésité avant d'accepter de commencer tout de suite quelques croquis. C'était justifié, qui ne se méfierait pas d'un inconnu, rencontré dans le métro parisien, et qui proposerait d'aller chez lui, à une heure si tardive ? Law aurait très bien pu prétendre être un artiste, et quelle preuve avait Kid ? Le grand brun l'avait finalement convaincu avec un simple argument :

« - De toute manière, tu risques quoi ? Est ce que tu crois sincèrement que moi, je vais tenter quoi que ce soit contre toi?s'était exclamé l'étudiant, appuyant sur le dernier mot.

\- T'as pas intérêt, en effet, acquiesça Kid, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, détaillant du regard Law, qui paraissait bien frêle à côté du roux. »

Bon Dieu, du haut de son un mètre quatre-vingt onze , Law pensait être grand, mais Kid faisait plus de deux mètres ! Et ses épaules faisaient bien le double des siennes… Kid n'aurait aucun mal à le maîtriser, c'était évident.

Kid eut un long sifflement en entrant dans le hall marbré de l'immeuble.

« - Tu m'étonnes que ça me paie autant, commenta-t-il, le ton sarcastique. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers, et Law ouvrit la porte de chez lui, découvrant la gigantesque pièce à vivre. Kid tourna sur lui même, admirant la déco moderne, presque clinique tant tout était d'un blanc immaculé. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais il savait respecter l'argent quand il en voyait. Law rit.

« - T'as remarqué que j'étais riche, c'est bon ? On peut passer à autre chose maintenant ?

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas offenser sa majesté… répondit Kid. »

Law commençait à haïr ce petit sourire qui ne voulait pas quitter les lèvres du roux, et qui semblait lui crier que ce n'était qu'un petit héritier bien nanti, lui hurler qu'il ne méritait aucune estime de sa part. Le brun essaya tant bien que mal de trouver une réponse, mais lui qui avait d'habitude tant de répartie, ne put faire rien d'autre que remarquer la veine qui pulsait sur le cou puissant de Kid, et toutes les autres, qui parcouraient ses bras découverts. Parfait, il était parfait. Law senti l'impatience de le peindre monter en lui. Il voulait voir ce corps couché sur toile.

« - Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? finit par parler le jeune artiste, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, aménagée à l'américaine.

\- Une bière si t'as. »

Kid bailla largement et le suivit, s'asseyant au comptoir, tandis que Law, dos à son invité, ouvrait le frigo. Il en sortit deux bières, dont une qu'il tendit à Kid, avant de s'appuyer contre un plan de travail, et d'ouvrir la sienne, en prenant une lente goulée. Elle était fraîche, agréable après une longue journée. Le silence était léger, comme naturel, et Kid, sirotant sa bouteille, laissa son regard s'égarer par la fenêtre, qui avait une vue de nuit sublime sur le parc du Luxembourg.

« - T'as quel âge ? Par curiosité ? »

La voix de Law était douce, caressante, et Kid pouvait presque y sentir un fond de manipulation.

« - Vingt trois ans, répondit Kid, l'air désabusé, comme s'il avait déjà tout vécu dans ce si court laps de temps. Et toi ? Laisse moi deviner, vingt deux ? »

Law rit, visiblement amusé par l'âge que lui donnait le roux. Il faisait donc plus vieux ? Peut-être à cause de sa barbe, taillée en un bouc qui faisait plus trentenaire que jeune adulte.

« - Faux. Même pas vingt ans !

\- C'est une blague ? Et ils sont où tes parents?se moqua Kid, faisant mine de les chercher des yeux.

\- Ils sont morts, dit Law, en réponse à une question pourtant censée être rhétorique.

\- Ah. »

Kid n'eut pas l'air surpris, ou désolé. Son « ah » était une simple constatation, un mot pour combler, ni gêné, ni gênant. Cette réponse surprit Law, qui avait tant entendu d'excuses, d'apitoiements, de condoléance. Il préférait largement cette petite syllabe que les hypocrisies habituelles. Très loin d'avoir l'humeur plombé par le rappel de ces défunts parents, Law continua ses questions, le ton léger.

« - Tu travailles dans un garage, non ?lança-t-il, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?s'étonna Kid, l'air un peu méfiant, comme s'il se demandait dans un coin de sa tête si Law n'était pas au final une sorte de stalker, ce qui expliquerait bien des choses.

\- Fais pas cette tête, j'suis juste meilleur aux devinettes que toi. T'as du cambouis partout sur les mains. T'en as mis sur mon comptoir d'ailleurs, répondit Law, pointant du doigt les traces noires sur le bois. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux ayant fini leur bière, Law entraîna le roux dans une pièce à côté de la cuisine, visiblement son atelier. C'était un bordel monstre, contrairement aux pièces qu'avaient vu Kid, qui étaient rangées dans les moindres détails. Un banc était posé au beau milieu de la pièce, et Law força Kid à s'y asseoir, tandis que celui-ci râlait de devoir se plier aux ordres. Kid n'était manifestement pas le premier modèle qu'avait Law, au vu des nombreux portraits affichés un peu partout au mur. Le visage qui revenait le plus souvent était celui d'un petit brun aux grands yeux rêveurs, qui avait une petite cicatrice en dessous de l'un d'eux.

Kid détourna le regard vers Law, qui s'empara d'un carnet de dessin et de son matériel, s'asseyant ensuite sur la chaise en face du banc.

« - Je vais commencer par ton visage, marmonna Law, un crayon entre ses dents. Tu veux bien me refaire le regard que tu m'as fait dans le métro ? Tu sais, la mâchoire serrée. »

Kid soupira, déjà saoulé par ce qui s'annonçait être long, mais s'exécuta du mieux qu'il le pouvait, regardant Law droit dans les yeux, comme tout à l'heure. A partir de ce moment, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de détailler l'artiste du regard pendant une bonne demie-heure, seule occupation possible tandis que celui-ci griffonnait doucement, levant les yeux de temps à autre. La première chose qui frappa Kid fut les longs cils de Law. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme aux cils si longs et courbés. Pourtant, Law était bien un homme, pas de doute. Il avait un corps sec et nerveux, aux longues jambes qu'il écartait négligemment tandis qu'il dessinait. Kid put s'intéresser ensuite aux cheveux noir corbeau du jeune homme, qu'il cachait tout à l'heure sous un chapeau étrange. Kid ne l'avait pas vu l'enlever, mais maintenant, l'espèce de bonnet blanc et noir avait disparu. Tant mieux, Law était mieux sans. Le noir de ses cheveux allait bien avec sa peau mate, parcourue de tatouages tribaux, qui disparaissaient en dessous de son haut, puis réapparaissaient sur ses mains aux longs doigts fins.

« - Tsss… Tu regardes qui comme ça ?cita Law, reprenant les mots exacts de Kid une heure avant, avec l'ombre d'un sourire amusé aux lèvres, le regard malicieux. Eustass, regarde mes yeux, rien d'autre, le rappela-t-il ensuite à l'ordre. »

Kid serra encore un peu plus la mâchoire, agacé et honteux d'avoir été surpris en train de clairement loucher sur Law.

« - Je m'occupe ! Désolé si c'est chiant ton truc !pesta Kid.

\- Aucune patience, c'est dingue… soit disant vingt trois ans mais encore un gosse, commenta gentiment l'artiste. »

Law finit de quelques traits rapides le contour de la mâchoire saillante de Kid et s'appliqua à reproduire le nez quelque peu tordu de son modèle. Chaque coup de crayon semblait donner vie au visage, bien loin du croquis initialement prévu. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Law se leva enfin, et présenta le dessin à Kid, qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, qu'il avait très peu fourni.

« - T'as pas fais mes cicatrices, grogna-t-il comme seul commentaire. »

Law soupira lourdement, regardant son dessin, dont il était immensément satisfait. Oui, le Kid du dessin n'avait pas les deux grandes cicatrices qui barraient peu élégamment le visage du roux, et ?

« - Je veux pas de tes cicatrices à la con sur mon tableau, c'est tout. C'est pas esthétique.

\- Esthétique… je rêve. A lui, tu lui as fait, sa cicatrice, répondit Kid, pointant du doigt le brun des dessins aux murs. Et parce que tu vas faire un putain de tableau de moi ?

\- Oui. Un nu, lâcha Law avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, où Kid sembla l'homme le plus surpris du monde, avant qu'il ne plisse ses yeux dans une expression mauvaise, se rendant compte du sérieux de Law. Il se leva brusquement, et saisit Law au cou, d'une de ses grandes mains de bûcheron, le mettant de force debout. Le brun gardait la même expression candide, qui pourtant rougissait sous la pression de Kid. Il ne montrait aucune peur, juste de l'assurance, malgré le fait que Kid pouvait sûrement le tuer en une fraction de seconde. Le visage du modèle était à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de l'artiste, et ce dernier pouvait clairement distinguer les petites paillettes qui dansaient de rage dans ces yeux si proches des siens. Bordel, les iris de Kid étaient inhumaines, comme faites d'or fondu. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il put penser, là, à deux doigts de se faire étouffer : Kid était foutrement inhumain.

« - T'es taré, t'es complètement taré, je ferais jamais ça, t'as compris ?!éructa Kid, secouant Law, qui fut tiré de sa rêverie, la main se resserrant autour de son cou, semblant vouloir réduire en miettes sa nuque. »

La porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit soudainement en grand, claquant contre le mur, faisant lâcher à Kid sa prise.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Fais moi savoir ce que tu penses de ce début, de la relation naissante, de leurs personnalités respectives...!**

 **A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey ! Merci de continuer (:**

* * *

Law prit une grande bouffée d'air, se massant le cou, là où Kid avait serré au point de lui laisser la trace rouge de ses doigts, qui se transformeraient peut-être en bleus. Merde, il l'avait soulevé du sol d'un seul bras ! Les oreilles sifflantes, la gorge nouée, il ne fit pas attention au nouvel arrivant, qui avait ouvert si bruyamment la porte de l'atelier. Kid en revanche, s'étant éloigné de Law, avait tourné la tête vers le jeune homme paniqué qui avait débarqué à toute allure, sûrement alerté par les cris. C'était le petit brun dont le visage était croqué sur tous les dessins affichés dans l'atelier.

« Law !s'écria-t-il, se précipitant vers lui, jetant un regard de haine pure à Kid.»

Law releva la tête, toussant un bon coup et se laissa enlacer, enserrer dans l'étreinte possessive du petit brun, lui tapotant le dos.

« - Luffy ! T'inquiètes pas, tout va bien, dit-il, la voix enrouée, ce qui ne fit que paniquer plus encore Luffy. »

Kid regarda avec horreur le dit Luffy se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser à pleine bouche Law, caressant sa joue du pouce, protecteur. Le baiser fut court, un simple smack rassurant, puis Kid vit la pointe d'une langue lécher un instant la marque de ses propres doigts, autour du cou de Law. C'était trop, beaucoup trop pour lui. Sortant de sa léthargie horrifiée, qui avait duré bien trop longtemps à son goût, il se passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

« - Mais bordel de merde, où est-ce que j'ai atterri ?! Vous êtes tous tarés !se mit à hurler Kid. »

Le baiser fut brutalement coupé. A partir de là, les cris fusèrent, Luffy et Kid près à s'entre-tuer, à coup de « PD », « fils de pute » et « enculé », les poings sortis. C'était presque ridicule de voir la différence de trente bons centimètres entre le brun et le roux et la supériorité physique claire et nette du roux. Law en avait peur pour son petit Luffy, qui bien que courageux, ne faisait pas le poids. Law dût s'interposer entre les deux lions, les séparant d'une main ferme.

« - Me touche pas sale pédale, se dégagea brutalement Kid, un air de dégoût plaqué sur les lèvres. »

Law en avait l'habitude, maintenant, des insultes homophobes, mais celles de Kid le laissait sans voix, blessé. Il avait beau l'avoir rencontré il y a quelques heures à peine, il avait fondé des espoirs en lui. Il voulait le peindre, il le voulait plus que tout. Il sentait que quelque chose allait sortir de ce tableau, que ce serait le meilleur qu'il aurait jamais fait. Il le voyait déjà, clair dans son esprit. Et là, toute possibilité s'était envolée. Non seulement Kid, apparemment trop fier, n'accepterait jamais qu'il fasse de lui un nu, et deuxièmement, ça allait être encore plus impossible maintenant qu'il le savait gay. Kid recula de quelques pas vers la porte, regardant le couple comme si celui-ci sortait tout droit d'un asile psychiatrique. Le roux se retourna ensuite et quitta la pièce presque en courant. Luffy sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée de son appartement se refermer si fort que les murs en tremblèrent.

« - C'était qui, lui ?!s'écria le petit brun, se retournant vers Law, l'air indigné par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Mon modèle, soupira Law, se cachant le visage avec sa main, clairement désespéré.

\- Un gros connard ouais ! Law, tu te rends compte que si j'étais pas arrivé, Dieu sait ce qui se serait passé ? T'as vu les traces que t'as au cou ?!commença à s'énerver Luffy.

\- Tu comprends pas Lu, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui pour mon concours, répliqua mollement Law, la fatigue lui retombant brusquement dessus.

\- J'espère que t'es pas sérieux ?! Moi, tu veux même pas me prendre pour ton concours, et un tel enculé, y a pas de problème ?s'écria le petit brun, les bras croisés et les joues gonflées. »

Law ne répondit même pas, la conversation avait déjà été évoquée des milliards de fois, et se terminait par le constant refus de l'artiste : Luffy n'était pas le bon modèle pour ce qu'il avait en tête, il allait falloir qu'il le comprenne. Ce fut un Law immensément énervé et épuisé qui abandonna son copain, qui se retrouva seul dans l'atelier, les bras ballants. Luffy se laissa tomber sur le banc, retenant ses larmes. Il détestait plus que tout ces espèces de disputes avec Law. Tout se finissait toujours pareil : soit Law se montrait cruel et lui lançait des piques acérées, soit il était tellement désabusé qu'il quittait la pièce pour éviter le conflit. C'était simple, Luffy n'avait du coup jamais le dessus sur la dispute, ce qui était horriblement rageant. Le pire était que Luffy savait que Law resterait dans cet état tant qu'il n'aurait pas son modèle et son tableau. Il soupira en s'imaginant déjà les semaines qui allaient venir, où Law l'ignorerait et s'enfermerait dans l'atelier.

.o.

Law était tout au fond de l'amphithéâtre, la tête dans les bras, clairement de mauvaise humeur, et prêtait une attention inexistante au cours se déroulant devant lui. Il hurlait littéralement sur toute personne qui tentait la moindre approche pacifique, et il avait fini par se créer autour de lui un large périmètre de sièges vides. Le seul qui résistait encore et toujours à la colère de Law était Penguin, son meilleur ami, assis sagement à côté de lui.

Penguin secoua sans ménagement son voisin, qui s'était peu à peu endormi. Ce dernier secoua la tête et se releva lentement, la marque de sa manche imprimée sur la joue, les yeux rendus vagues par le sommeil.

« - Law, la prof parle du concours, ça t'intéresse non ?

\- Absolument aucune envie d'en entendre parler, marmonna Law, les sourcils froncés d'ennui. »

Mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, impossible de ne pas entendre la professeure, qui discourait, interminable, sur ce qu'il savait déjà à propos du concours. Le brun eut envie de tuer Penguin pour l'avoir réveillé inutilement. A la place, il ne fit qu'enfoncer encore plus la casquette de son ami sur son crâne d'imbécile, avant de laisser retomber sa tête dans ses bras.

« - N'oubliez pas, pour ceux qui préparent le concours d'entrée dont je vous avais parlé, les dossiers sont à rendre avant le 1er mars. Vous avez encore un petit mois pour tout finaliser. Je vous rappelle qu'il ne vous demande pas seulement votre CV, mais aussi vos meilleurs dessins, tableaux, photos... Faites le bon choix, il n'y aura que quelques places. »

Law grogna, n'ayant absolument pas besoin d'un rappel du concours pour déprimer encore plus.

Si le grand brun avait longuement hésité avant de se rendre à ce cours-ci, il était maintenant sûr qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Pourtant, d'habitude c'était les deux heures qu'il préférait dans la semaine car elles ne faisaient pas parti de son cursus de droit, c'était simplement un cours d'éducation et de culture artistique, qu'il avait pris comme une sorte de préparation supplémentaire à ce qu'il espérait être une école d'arts. Car si Law réussissait à passer ce fameux concours, il accédait à la plus grande école d'arts de Paris.

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait ni retrouvé un nouveau modèle, ni revu Eustass Kid. Il avait beau presque le chercher des yeux, dans le métro, il n'était nul part. Il n'avait aucun numéro, aucune adresse, rien pour le recontacter. Il savait simplement qu'il était mécanicien, ce qui n'allait pas l'avancer bien loin. La situation rendait Law fou, et il passait des heures à réfléchir à une solution, qu'il ne trouvait pas. Il en avait honte, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de refouler toute sa colère contre Luffy, qui encaissait, comme l'incomparable petit copain qu'il était. Ce qui ne résolvait pas son problème. Comme le disait sa professeure, il fallait faire le bon choix. Law avait tout misé sur un tableau. Un grand tableau, puissant, un nu. Law, têtu et décidé, voulait le modèle parfait. Et le modèle parfait, c'était Kid. Un corps de dieu, une peau d'albâtre, des cheveux de feu, un regard intimidant et invitant : tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour un tableau qui marque les esprits, classique et intensément moderne à la fois. Il avait besoin de ce tableau. Par fierté, il ne présenterait au concours rien d'autre que celui-ci. Sans, il n'essaierait même pas.

« - Law… tenta Penguin, qui se frottait anxieusement l'arrière de la nuque. Tu as commencé, hein ? C'était un bon projet ton tableau, ça avance ? »

La voix était hésitante, comme si Penguin savait bien que la réponse n'était pas par l'affirmative, et surtout qu'elle était la cause de la mauvaise humeur de Law.

« - Non, pas trouvé de modèle, répondit sèchement Law.

\- Merde… ok… »

Penguin ne savait plus trop quoi dire, attendant que Law développe, ce qu'il fit, quelques longues secondes gênantes plus tard.

« - Enfin je l'avais trouvé, tu vois. Un grand roux. Mais… Disons… Disons qu'il a pris un peu peur à l'entente du mot « nu », continua Law, la tête toujours cachée dans ses bras, rendant ses paroles étouffées. »

Penguin retint un petit rire moqueur, qui aurait littéralement fait sortir de ces gonds son meilleur ami. Ca n'étonnait pas Penguin que « le modèle » ait pris peur, connaissant le tact légendaire de Law et son caractère assez impossible. Celui-ci, qui s'était enfin agité pour sortir de son sac son carnet de dessin, le lui tendit, ouvert à la page où il avait profilé le visage dur et les yeux perçants de Kid.

Penguin eut un petit hoquet surpris et plissa les yeux, détaillant de plus près le dessin, avant de se détendre et de rendre le carnet à Law.

« - C'est marrant, je pensais reconnaître quelqu'un. Ca ressemble vachement à un mec que je connais, Kid. Mais ton dessin a pas les cicatrices qui lui barrent l'oeil, commenta un Penguin amusé.

\- Kid ?… Tu connais Eustass Kid… Putain de merde, Penguin, t'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt, hein ? Sinon, c'était pas marrant, c'est ça?gémit Law. »

Penguin lui répondit par un « euuh » éloquent, l'air de ne plus trop comprendre la situation.

* * *

 **Alors ? Ca te plait toujours ? Que penses tu de Luffy ? De sa relation avec Law ? De Penguin ? Laisse moi ton avis ((:**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Helloo ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira (:**

* * *

« - Mais arrête Law ! S'il en avait pas envie, t'as pas le droit de vouloir insister ! T'es un vrai tyran ! »

Penguin avait l'air excédé, lui qui pourtant supportait toujours Law et ses lubies avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Ils étaient sortis de leur cours, et attendaient sous un auvent que l'averse passe. Contrairement à son université, le bâtiment où prenait place le cours supplémentaire était à deux pas de chez Law, mais celui-ci n'avait aucune envie d'affronter la pluie et, protégé, en profitait pour fumer sa clope. Il souffla un nuage épais, rendu plus blanc encore par l'humidité ambiante. Il laissa reposer son corps contre le mur, soupirant aux paroles de Penguin.

« - C'est moi qui n'ai pas le choix, répliqua finalement Law, chaque mot expirant le reste de fumée qu'il lui restait dans les poumons.

\- Tu rigoles ? Kid n'est pas le seul grand mec roux du monde, tu le sais ça ?

\- T'es con ou quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'il est roux, grimaça Law, levant les yeux au ciel. Il a un truc j'te dis. Quelque chose de magnétique.

\- Eh bah. Sans vouloir t'offenser, j'vois pas ce que tu lui trouves. Puis le connaissant un peu, je peux te jurer que j'ai rarement vu plus con, commenta Penguin.

\- Tu le connais d'où d'ailleurs, tu m'as toujours pas dit ?dit Law, détournant la conversation, qu'il jugeait sans but. »

Penguin eut l'air de rougir un peu, et eut un petit moment de flottement, où il regarda la clope de Law comme s'il avait envie de la lui arracher. Law ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : son ami essayait d'arrêter de fumer.

« - Alors ?le pressa-t-il.

\- J't'avais parlé de Killer, tu sais?finit par lâcher Penguin.

\- Non, j'me serais rappelé d'un nom pareil, se moqua Law.

\- Si, je t'en avais parlé ! Mais tu m'écoutes jamais, grogna l'autre. Bref. C'est un pote. »

Law pouvait clairement deviner que Killer n'avait rien d'un « pote ». Notre artiste connaissait son meilleur ami depuis longtemps, et ce qui les avait rapproché, au tout début, c'était leur homosexualité commune. C'était un peu triste, mais sans ça, et peut-être aussi sans la passion de Penguin pour la photo, ils ne se seraient sans doute jamais parlé. Alors quand Penguin lui parlait d'un soit disant ami en rougissant comme une vierge, Law savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« - J'ai rencontré Killer cet été, en Bretagne, continua-t-il, baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures.

\- Oui, bref, et alors ? C'est quoi le rapport avec Kid ?s'impatienta Law.

\- Bah c'est bon, j'y viens ! Deux secondes ! Ton Kid est le meilleur pote de Killer. Il était avec lui cet été, et je l'ai revu quelques fois, à des soirées où Killer m'avait invité.

\- Oh. »

Law s'attendait bizarrement à quelque chose de plus grandiose.

« - Donc t'as son numéro?reprit le grand brun, immédiatement après.

\- Non, mais j'ai celui de Killer.

\- Aucun intérêt, souffla Law.

Penguin avait l'air de plus en plus excédé par l'égoïsme de Law. Il ne se souciait que de son Kid, et n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ce que pouvait lui raconter Penguin sur Killer. C'était presque vexant, et des fois Penguin se demandait bien pourquoi il avait comme meilleur ami un tel mec. Puis, il se rappelait de tous leurs fous rires, de comment Law pouvait être une perle, un amour, dans ses bons moments. Par contre, quand le grand brun avait une idée en tête, il était totalement obsédée par elle et pouvait être le plus gros enculé de la Terre. Mais il avait pris Law avec ses qualités et ses défauts, comme un lot, c'était ainsi.

« - Remarque, si, ça pourrait être utile, finit par reprendre Law. »

\- Ca pourrait, souffla Penguin, clairement de mauvaise volonté. J'pourrais peut-être lui demander où travaille Kid ?

\- Non, c'est stupide, ça. J'peux pas y aller sans excuse, comme si le hasard m'avait mené là, les mains dans les poches. Il va encore me traiter de taré. Et si j'prends ma voiture comme excuse, c'est encore plus ridicule. Je sais même pas la conduire, elle doit avoir deux de kilométrage tellement elle est neuve, se perdit légèrement Law dans ses longues explications.

\- Bah ok, ok, pas de garage ! Dans ce cas là on fait quoi ?

\- Tu t'entends très bien avec ton Killer, non ? Demande lui s'il peut pas nous incruster à une de ses soirées. Y a toujours des soirées le samedi soir.

\- C'est pas con ça.

\- Bien sûr que c'est pas con, ça vient de moi. Puis ça te permettra de le voir, ton « pote », commenta Law, faisant les guillemets dans l'air avec ses doigts. »

Penguin lui tira la langue, tel le gosse de CM2 qu'il était, puis Law lui fit jurer de demander à Killer le soir même. Si leur plan fonctionnait, Law n'avait plus que deux petits jours à patienter avant d'être samedi. Cette perspective fit faire à Law un si grand sourire que Penguin ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec lui. Et la pluie cessa. Ils leur semblèrent presque que Law contrôlait le ciel, tant les nuages s'étaient estompée en même temps que sa mauvaise humeur.

Puis, les manettes de Playstation les attendant au chaud chez Law, ils rentrèrent s'enfoncer dans le gros canapé de celui-ci, vite rejoints par Luffy, réjoui de constater l'accalmie de la colère de Law, après une longue semaine de froid entre eux.

Penguin avait l'habitude d'un peu tenir la chandelle, et ne s'offusquait plus des petits baisers occasionnels du couple, et parfois même, des gros, des longs, des très sensuels baisers.

.o.

« - Pourquoi je peux pas venir, moi…?gémit Luffy, ses joues éternellement gonflées dans une expression boudeuse.

\- Lu, j'te l'ai déjà dit, j'veux juste récupéré un modèle, pas faire la fête, ok ? Puis je pense pas que ça m'aidera si Kid te voit, vu comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois.

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Ce soir, j'avais prévu de passer la soirée avec toi, rien qu'avec toi, susurra le petit brun, tiraillant des doigts le col de la chemise de Law. »

Ce dernier sentit sa bouche s'assécher à l'entente du ton de voix séducteur de Luffy. Ca lui donnerait presque envie de rester pour s'occuper comme il se doit de son petit brun. Il grogna quand Luffy tenta de l'embrasser, et évita le baiser, préférant serrer son copain dans ses bras.

« - Arrête de me tenter, Satan, sourit Law, chatouillant Luffy, qui se tordit entre ses doigts.

\- Ok, c'est bon, j'abandonne, capitula le petit brun, entre deux éclats de rire. Mais tu rentres tôt, hein, avant 1h ? Je t'attendrais.

\- Promis, dit Law en posant ses lèvres sur le front de Luffy. »

Il finit donc par pouvoir enfin quitter l'appartement, rejoignant Penguin, qui l'attendait dehors. Il faisait déjà nuit noire, le soleil s'étant déjà couché depuis longtemps. L'hiver. Pourtant, il faisait étonnamment doux pour un samedi soir d'hiver. Law repéra la belle voiture bleu foncée, rutilante et aux phares allumés, qui l'attendait garée sagement. Law ouvrit la porte de la voiture et s'installa siège passager, son meilleur ami déjà devant le volant.

« - Ca fait bizarre de te voir conduire dans ma voiture, commenta Law en s'attachant.

\- Pas de ma faute si t'as même pas ton permis. Va falloir que tu revoies tes priorités, avoir une voiture et pas de permis c'est pas normal.

\- Tu sais très bien que je l'ai pas achetée, cette voiture. J'en voulais pas, d'ailleurs.

\- Je sais, je sais, ton beau père, souffla Penguin. »

Ce dernier alluma le moteur et sortit de la rue, rentrant l'adresse dans le GPS.

« - Tu sais qu't'as eu de la chance que Killer ait bien une soirée de prévu ce soir. Remarque qu'on sait pas si Kid sera là, prévint Penguin.

\- Croise les doigts avec moi. C'est ma dernière chance, j'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant de devoir envoyer mon dossier pour le concours, gémit Law. »

Penguin conduisait bien, et le trajet se déroulait presque paisiblement, même si Penguin se rendit finalement compte qu'il allait devoir faire le Sam toute la soirée, et que ça ne lui fit pas forcément plaisir. Ils étaient à encore 10min de l'arrivée, quand Law lâcha tout à trac :

« - Tu veux pas enlever ta casquette pour une fois ? J'te rappelle qu'on est la nuit, y en a pas besoin la nuit. »

Penguin grogna en réajustant sur sa tête l'objet de la question.

« - Arrête ça, Law. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je mets une casquette, ça n'a aucun rapport avec le soleil.

\- Et moi, combien de fois je vais te répéter que t'as des yeux normaux ? Même plus beaux que la normale. T'as pas besoin de les cacher, en plus tu dois strictement rien voir avec ta casquette aussi enfoncée, c'est stupide.

\- Ca ne me gêne pas d'avoir un champ de vision limité. Pas besoin de voir le monde dans son intégralité pour se rendre compte que c'est de la merde.

\- Pas faux. »

L'argument semblait avoir satisfait Law, et le silence régna jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin à l'adresse donnée, située au plein milieu du 94, département de banlieue de Paris.

Ils se garèrent devant une immense maison, qui semblait totalement abandonnée. Enfin, à part pour le bruit, la musique et les cris qui s'en dégageaient, elle semblait en clair état de démolition. Law eut un grand sourire comblé. Ca, s'était les meilleures soirées. Pas besoin de se préoccuper de l'état des meubles, des fenêtres, des verres renversés… La maison allait être démolie de toute manière. Penguin râla une fois encore de ne pas pouvoir boire.

« - De toute façon, on rentre avant 1h du mat'. Ordre de Luffy. »

Penguin haussa un sourcil, désabusé. 1H du matin ? Ca étonnerait beaucoup Penguin s'ils rentraient vraiment avant cette heure là. C'était là où tout commençait.

« - Bon. On y va ?préféra-t-il donc répondre, ignorant le couvre-feu qu'avait fixé Law.

\- Yep, c'est parti, souhaite moi bonne chance surtout.

\- Bah… Bonne chance...? »

* * *

 **Alors, comment tu la sens cette soirée ? Laisse moi tes impressions, comment penses tu qu'elle va se dérouler ?**

 **A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**L'histoire s'accélère... Hope you'll like it !**

* * *

Law ouvrit les yeux difficilement, sortant d'un sommeil agité, avant d'immédiatement les refermer, ébloui par une forte lumière artificielle. Il sentit des mains le déposer sur une surface molle et se retirer. Il plissa les paupières, grogna puis tourna la tête pour ne plus sentir l'effroyable odeur qui s'était glissé jusque ses narines. Il cru entendre du bruit, peut-être des pas, mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de confirmer ; il se rendormit.

Ce ne fut que des heures après qu'il se réveilla définitivement. Cette fois ci, ces yeux se fixèrent sur le plafond blanc. Après avoir divagué, l'esprit volatile, Law finit par réfléchir presque sérieusement à son état. Il avait l'horrible impression que son corps entier avait été passé au rouleau compresseur. Le moindre micro-mouvement lui arrachait un grognement de douleur. Courbaturé, tendu, il n'y avait pas que ses muscles qui le lançaient. Sa tête était également de la partie. Il avait un mal de crâne effroyable, la langue pâteuse, la bouche anesthésiée, les paupières enflées. Il contemplait le plafond comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Les petites rainures, les débuts de fissures de la peinture, il remarquait tout, et son esprit semblait ne vouloir penser qu'à ces futilités. Comme s'il avait peur de se rappeler d'autre chose. Par exemple, comment il s'était retrouvé ici, clairement avec la pire gueule de bois qu'il n'avait jamais eu, à contempler un plafond qui n'était certes pas celui de son propre appartement. C'était trop compliqué pour son cerveau encore irrigué d'alcool plus que de sang.

Quelques lentes minutes plus tard, au prix de grands efforts, il releva son buste et posa un pied hasardeux par terre. Il avait jusqu'ici été allongé dans un canapé clic-clac dont la barre de fer lui rentrait horriblement dans le dos. En se levant lentement, il faillit renverser la bassine pleine d'une substance qui ressemblait fortement à du vomi, qui avait été posé près du canapé. D'où l'odeur immonde de tout à l'heure. Et au goût désagréable qu'il avait dans la bouche, c'était sans aucun doute son propre vomi. Law gémit, son cerveau commençant à avoir des flashs de la soirée. C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il bannit la porte de sa mémoire, la barricada solidement.

Il fit quelques pas dans l'appartement étranger, dont il ne se rappelait visiblement plus du possesseur. L'appart' sentait le tabac froid, le café et le toast frais. Law suivit ses dernières odeurs, sa faim se réveillant. Il ne devait plus rien avoir dans le ventre pour être aussi affamé. Il entendait maintenant du bruit, et il atterrit bientôt sur la petite cuisine. Quelqu'un lui tournait le dos, en train de se verser un café. Quelqu'un de très roux, de très grand, de très musclé, de très dénudé aussi. Il avait seulement un large jogging, la peau nue de son dos puissant roulait lentement par dessus les muscles dessinés. Il venait de prendre une douche, et ses cheveux, habituellement dressés sur son crâne, reposaient sur ses épaules, trempés. Law frissonna, voulut faire demi-tour, sortir d'ici, mourir. C'était Kid. C'était l'appart de Kid ? Oh Dieu, pourquoi et comment avait-il fini ici ? Law perdit quelque peu l'équilibre, qu'il avait dans son état, au plus bas, et heurta la porte derrière lui, qui grinça presque douloureusement pour ses oreilles sensibles. Kid se retourna, et manqua de laisser tomber sa tasse en voyant Law.

« - Woh, la belle au bois dormant a fini par se réveiller ?»

La voix du roux était plus rauque encore que la dernière fois. Sa voix du matin sans doute. Il avait l'air en parfait état, lui. Ni en gueule de bois, ni même fatigué. Law n'osait même pas imaginer la tête qu'il devait avoir. Déjà que d'habitude, il avait des yeux cerclés de fatigue… Le surnom ne plut pas beaucoup à Law, et après avoir tenté de trouver une réponse, il finit par se taire. Son cerveau lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il soit fonctionnel.

« - Café?finit par proposer Kid, voyant que Law ne répondait pas. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, avant de s'asseoir lourdement devant la table de la cuisine, et se frotter les yeux. Il entendit le ricanement de Kid, qui le fit se renfrogner encore plus.

« - La belle a bien dormi ? »

C'était le genre de ricanement qui en disait long. Kid se rappelait parfaitement de la soirée, lui. Et c'était sûrement lui qui avait ramené un Law totalement arraché.

« - Ferme la Eustass, ou alors explique moi ce que je fous là ! La dernière fois que je t'ai parlé, c'était chez moi, et tu m'as laissé ça, tu te rappelles ?grogna Law, pointant la marque, devenue jaune, des mains de Kid sur son cou. »

Il avait du mettre une grosse écharpe toute la semaine pour échapper aux regards.

Kid partit dans un gros rire, balançant sa tête en arrière, dans un geste qui fit saillir son torse nu. Law empêcha son regard de dévier. C'était si dur de rester concentré alors que son cerveau, qui n'avait clairement plus aucun repère stable, lui hurlait d'aller lécher cette petite goutte d'eau, qui traçait un chemin sinueux entre les abdos de Kid.

« - Tu ne te rappelles plus d'hier ?! Sale black out… J'te plains, commenta Kid, sourire en coin aux lèvres, sans pour autant développer.

\- Kid putain, il s'est passé quoi ? Je sais juste que j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup, trop bu.

\- Tu m'étonnes, rit Kid. C'est à cause de Bonney ça, elle et ses techniques de drague à la con… J'lui ai dit que t'étais PD mais rien à faire.

\- C'est qui Bonney merde ?répondit Law, passant outre la dernière remarque. »

Kid soupira, il allait vraiment devoir reprendre depuis le début.

« - Bonney c'est une pote à moi, et de Killer, le blond d'hier, mais tu te rappelles sûrement pas de lui non plus. C'est une amie de Penguin aussi.

\- Meeeerde, Penguin…. Je l'avais totalement oublié ! Il est où ? »

Law paniquait totalement. Les préoccupations majeures lui revenaient en tête. Penguin, Luffy. Luffy surtout. Une petite lumière rouge clignotait dans son esprit, une petite lumière qui le prévenait du danger. Il l'écarta.

« - Il était pas tellement dans un meilleur état que toi. Mais lui, il avait sa voiture, du coup j'crois qu'il a fini par rentrer chez lui. J'me demande si Killer l'a pas raccompagné.

\- C'était pas sa voiture, c'était la mienne, gémit Law. Super, maintenant je suis je sais pas où, sans voiture, tout seul…

\- Bah t'avais qu'à être en état pour me dire que c'était ta voiture, qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi ? Les clés étaient dans ses poches.

\- Et Penguin ? Il aurait pas pu dire que c'était ma voiture?!s'écria Law, rendu tendu par la fatigue.

\- Me gueule pas d'ssus putain ! J'te rappelle que c'est moi qui m'suis coltiné la ptite merde que t'étais hier soir, ok ? J'allais quand même pas te ramener dans le Vème. »

Law se massa les tempes, acquiesçant. Kid l'avait fait clairement redescendre en pression. On aurait dit un gosse réprimandé par un adulte. C'était tellement inhabituel pour Law.

« - Scuse t'as raison.

\- Hn. Ouais. Bref, Penguin est parti avec ta voiture. J'aurais fais la même chose, vu ce que tu le coup de pute que tu lui as fait hier soir, commenta Kid, regardant ses ongles, qu'il avait vernis. »

Law mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce que disait Kid, trop occupé à contempler le vernis noir du roux, qui, bizarrement, le rendait plus viril encore. Si c'était possible. Quand enfin, l'information qu'avait lâché le roux monta à son cerveau ralenti, il paniqua de nouveau. Décidément, ses émotions jouaient à saute-mouton ce matin-là.

« - Pardon ?! J'ai fais quoi ?dit-il, s'efforçant de ne pas crier.

\- T'as brûlé sa putain de casquette, ricana Kid, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés, les ramenant en arrière.

\- Mais quoi ?… Tu mens bordel. »

Law n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? C'était la chose la plus ridicule et la plus improbable qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Brûler une casquette...

« - Jure. T'étais complètement pété. Tu tenais même pas d'bout. Et là, t'as hurlé un truc incompréhensible, t'as pris la casquette de Penguin, t'as balancé ton verre de vodka dessus, et avec ton briquet, t'y as foutu le feu. »

Kid repartit dans un énorme fou rire incontrôlable, comme si rien que de repenser à la scène était hilarant. Law sentit ses oreilles chauffer, et il fronça les sourcils. Le rire de Kid le mettait hors de lui. Le roux se foutait purement et simplement de sa gueule. C'était moqueur, c'était presque méchant. Il semblait prendre du plaisir à voir le visage décomposé de Law, qui avait comprit que ce que disait Kid était vrai. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la brûlure qu'il s'était apparemment faite lui-même à la main dans l'opération.

« - Oh bordel de merde… J'ai pas fait ça quand même...gémit Law, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Oh que si, répondit Kid, enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie avec un grand sourire. »

Il avait brûlé la casquette de Penguin. Penguin, l'homme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois sans cette même casquette. Son meilleur ami, dont il savait parfaitement le complexe quant à ses yeux. Il avait merdé, merdé jusqu'au cou.

« - C'est pas le plus drôle, ajouta Kid, sortant une cigarette d'un paquet de Camel.

\- Quoi encore ?soupira Law, l'air au bord du gouffre. Passe moi une clope avant. »

Kid s'exécuta gracieusement, et alluma sa cigarette avant de lancer le briquet à Law pour qu'il fasse de même. Bientôt, la fumée embruma la petite cuisine. Law prit une gorgée de son café, attendant anxieusement que Kid continue. Mais celui-ci semblait vouloir faire durer le plaisir. Il faisait des petits ronds de fumée, adossé au plan de travail, un bras entre-à-vers de son ventre.

« - Bon. C'est quoi, « le plus drôle » ?s'impatienta Law. »

Kid lui lança une oeillade amusé, le détaillant de haut en bas, à un point où le moment devint presque gênant pour Law.

« - T'as fait un striptease en plein milieu de la soirée, lança finalement Kid, se retenant de rire. C'était vraiment, vraiment drôle. J'dois encore avoir des snaps de ça... C'était Bonney qu'était contente. Elle a quasiment essayé de te violer, après ça, rit-il. »

Law ne répondit rien, désabusé. Il préféra tirer sur sa cigarette et prendre une nouvelle gorgée de café. Il avait l'estomac serré, la tête douloureuse, il en avait marre d'absolument tout, et il avait l'envie démangeante d'encastrer Kid dans un mur, lui et ses ricanements. Il préféra se lever le plus brusquement possible étant donné son état, et il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

« - Ok, t'as plus rien à dire, c'est bon ? J'ai fait quelque chose d'autre ? Non ? J'vais y aller maintenant alors.

\- Tu vas retrouver ton copain, c'est ça ? T'étais pas censé rentrer à une heure ? T'es un peu en retard, j'crois. Tu m'as parlé de lui, hier. »

Le sourire moqueur de Kid ne quittait pas ses lèvres fines.

« - Tu m'as raconté qu'il adorait se faire prendre en levrette, tu t'en rappelles, de ça ? »

A nouveau, Kid eut un gros rire amusé, et Law sentit l'air se bloquer dans sa gorge.

« - C'est quoi ton but dans la vie, au juste, hein ? Tu te trouves très drôle, peut-être ?! Ca t'amuse de me faire chier, c'est ça ? Pourquoi ? Je t'ai fais quoi ? T'aurais pas pu me laisser tranquille, me laisser, ne pas me ramener ici ? Je me serais très bien débrouillé sans un enculé comme toi, hurla littéralement Law, qui sentait presque son crâne exploser sous la pression du sang qui pulsait à ses tempes.

\- Et c'est moi l'enculé ici ?s'étonna faussement Kid, qui s'amusait apparemment beaucoup de la situation. »

Law s'énervait d'habitude très peu, mais Kid avait clairement le don de le mettre hors de lui, de pousser ses limites à leur maximum.

« - Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens, là ?! Putain, le dernier truc dont j'me rappelle, c'est d'être rentré dans la maison ! Et là, comme ça, j'me retrouve chez toi, je sais pas si on s'est parlé hier soir, j'en sais rien, j'suis perdu. Et t'agis comme si on était potes, comme si on se connaissait depuis des siècles, comme si tu pouvais te permettre de t'foutre de ma gueule, de me parler de mon copain comme ça. Mais merde t'es qui au juste ? Moi, j'vais te le dire, si j'suis venu à cette putain de soirée, c'était pour encore te proposer d'être mon modèle, pour rien d'autre ! Et j'apprends quoi ? Que j'ai fais un putain de striptease et que j'ai merdé avec mon meilleur pote ?! Et tu me dis ça avec le sourire ? Mais va t'faire foutre Eustass ! Va bien te faire foutre ! »

Kid sembla s'arrêter de rire, et il s'approcha dangereusement de Law, qui recula jusqu'à la porte évitant le contact avec le torse nu de Kid. Il était juste impressionnant. Immense, fort, le genre de personne qu'il vaut mieux ne pas énerver. Ce que Law avait fait, visiblement.

« - Ecoute moi bien petite pédale de mes deux, commença le géant, poussant Law contre la porte, qui se cogna violemment la tête. Ici, t'es chez moi, pas dans ton quartier de petits riches hautains. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi pendant que tu chialais et que tu vomissais partout. C'est moi qui t'es couché, qui t'es changé, parce que tu t'étais putain de vomi dessus. T'as mes fringues sur ton petit corps, ok ? C'est toi qu'as merdé, c'est toi qu'as trop bu, c'est toi qui hier, m'a quasiment supplié de devenir ton modèle. Et tu sais quoi, j'ai accepté. Parce que j'ai besoin de fric, j'ai pas honte de le dire. Hier, tu m'as proposé quarante balles par heure. Et j'te jure que tu vas me les payer, ces quarante balles. J'te jure que tu vas devoir me peindre, et que ouais, j'vais bien te faire chier. Tu vas regretter, tu vas me supplier. Et ce sera mes conditions. J'espère que c'est clair. »

Law tremblait de rage, tremblait d'impuissance. D'excitation, aussi, surtout même. Putain de merde, la voix rauque de Kid, ses yeux dorés, sa proximité, son torse nu, puissant, ses paroles dures, sa supériorité dominante… Tout se mélangeait pour lui donner la pire érection qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Law avait honte, effroyablement honte. Il bénissait les dieux pour le trop grand jogging qu'il avait, qui camouflait entièrement son plaisir. Lui restait les joues rouges et le regard hagard, que Kid pourrait facilement imputer à la rage.

Luffy, Luffy, Luffy, se répétait-il, comme une litanie protectrice. Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle érection envers un si gros connard, alors qu'il avait déjà un copain, un copain adorable, incroyable. Il devrait être dégoûté par cet homme qui lui faisait face, l'envoyer balader, se casser d'ici et ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais il était comme happé par les yeux inhumains de Kid, par sa prestance, son charme. Il voulait le peindre, il voulait avoir Kid constamment près de lui, il voulait l'amadouer, il voulait le posséder entièrement. Les sentiments se bousculaient en lui, sauvages, décousus. Il n'avait jamais été dans un tel état, le mélange de gueule de bois, de haine, de désir, était explosif. Dangereux.

Law hésita presque à repousser Kid, mais finit par le faire. Il dût poser sa main, ses longs doigts fins, sur le torse bouillant du roux, et pousser avec le plus de force qu'il le pouvait, afin de s'échapper de l'emprise. Pouvoir respirer, se calmer, faire taire son mal de crâne, sa putain d'érection, c'était tout ce que demandait Law.

« - Ok, c'est clair. T'as ce que tu veux, j'ai ce que je veux, laisse moi partir maintenant. »

La voix de Law était faible, à cet instant, lui-même était faible. L'arrogant Law était faible.

* * *

 **Ouuh... Law craque ! Que penses tu de leur relation, avec Kid ? Que penses tu de notre beau Kid ? *^***

 **A la prochaiine**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou tout le monde ! Vos reviews ainsi que parler avec vous en privé me fait très plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter, m'envoyer un message ! même les guests sont les bienvenus même si je ne peux pas vous répondre en MP, ça m'aide toujours... Alors voilà le 5ème chapitre, ils commencent à s'allonger un peu ! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

« - Luffy, raccroche pas ! Luffy, fais pas ça, s'il te plaît, laisse moi m'expliquer au moins putain ! »

Law faillit balancer son téléphone de rage quand il entendit le « bip » caractéristique de la fin de conversation. Luffy lui avait tout simplement raccroché au nez, après lui avoir hurlé dessus, tellement fort que le grand brun avait dû éloigné le portable de son oreille. Contrôlant sa rage, il entreprit de faire un tour sur lui même pour repérer où il était et ce qu'il devait faire. Il fit le bilan. Il était au pied de l'immeuble de Kid, qui habitait dans le quartier le plus malfamé du XVIIIème arrondissement, même de tout Paris, où les appartements ressemblaient plus à des squats qu'à autre chose. Il était quinze heure, mais tout semblait décalé dans l'esprit dérouté de Law. Il avait dormi jusque si tard, pourtant il lui semblait avoir à peine sommeillé une heure. Seul, avec un mal de crâne assourdissant et, dans son état, un sens de l'orientation inexistant, le grand brun était totalement perdu.

Il devait rentrer chez lui, où Luffy, avec qui il habitait, l'attendait de pied ferme. Law gémit en pensant à l'état dans lequel devait être son petit copain. Il avait sûrement paniqué en ne le voyant pas rentrer, lui qui lui avait promis de rentrer tôt. Il l'avait appelé des millions de fois, Law avait cru halluciner en voyant toutes les notifications qu'il avait reçu. Il avait peut-être appelé Penguin, qui n'avait pas dû se gêner pour inquiéter encore plus son petit brun. Il n'avait pas dû dormir, aussi, vu la régularité des appels.

C'était ce que détestait Law dans leur ménage à deux. Avant, lorsqu'il habitait seul, dans son propre appartement, il avait eu une intimité parfaite, une quiétude solitaire. Il n'était pas habitué à devoir rendre compte de ses actes.

Pour couronner le tout, Kid devait venir chez lui le lendemain même, pour recommencer les premières esquisses du tableau. Law, qui un jour avant faisait tout pour récupérer son modèle, n'avait plus du tout envie de revoir le grand roux. Ceci même si son érection encore bien trop présente disait le contraire.

En bref Law était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Et cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas Penguin pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Ce qui ne faisait pas peur au jeune homme. Certes, il était aujourd'hui dans un confort extrême il avait à peine 20 ans et il avait déjà un avenir assuré par l'argent de son beau père, il avait déjà son appartement, son petit copain, ses passions… Mais ça n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, et Law avait dû plusieurs fois, à un bien plus jeune âge, se débrouiller seul dans des situations bien pires que celles-ci. Alors, il souffla un grand coup et partit trouver le premier métro.

.o.

En rentrant chez lui, Law s'attendait à la tornade qui allait lui arriver dessus, mais certainement pas à un véritable cyclone. Luffy s'était précipité sur lui, tellement vite que Law n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir son visage. Il le martelait de ses poings, trop saccadés et discontinus pour que cela fasse vraiment mal à Law. Ce dernier comprit vite la raison des coups irréguliers et faibles de Luffy. Les larmes dévalaient le visage du petit brun, convulsé dans une expression indéchiffrable. Alors Law le laissa se défouler, encaissant les frappes sans mot dire, et lorsqu'enfin, las, Luffy, secoué de spasmes hoquetants, finit par ramener ses bras contre ses flancs, Law le prit contre lui, malgré les protestations de Luffy. Ce dernier essayait de retenir ses sanglots tout en repoussant Law, mais abandonna finalement, se laissant aller contre l'épaule du grand brun.

Law caressait doucement le dos du plus petit, essayant tant bien que mal de l'apaiser, lui chuchotant que tout allait bien à l' !oreille. Luffy finit par se détendre dans ses bras, et entoura de ses bras la taille de son petit ami. Avant de se reculer brusquement, comme brûlé.

« - C'est quoi ces fringues Law?!s'écria-t-il vivement. »

Le visage toujours si inexpressif de Law sembla se tordre une demie seconde dans une expression contrariée. Il n'avait pas exactement pensé à ce détail, au fait que ça pourrait alerter Luffy. En effet, les siens baignant dans le vomi, il portait les vêtements beaucoup trop larges de Kid. Dans le métro pour rentrer chez lui, il s'était étonné de voir qu'il flottait dedans, tandis que Kid y semblait presque serré. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer aussi l'odeur qui se dégageait du grand tee-shirt. Pas une odeur de parfum, Kid ne se parfumait certes pas. Une odeur simple de lessive, de clope, de chaleur. Etrangement, l'odeur n'avait pas arrangée l'érection de Law.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde au fait que Luffy allait s'indigner des vêtements qui n'étaient manifestement pas à lui. Law pouvait maintenant voir la jalousie de Luffy l'irradier dans toute sa splendeur.

« - Elles sont à qui ?! Dis-le moi Law ! Tu oses revenir ici avec les fringues d'un mec avec qui t'as passé la nuit ?hurla de nouveau le petit brun. »

Law secoua la tête, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut coupé par Luffy.

« - Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit ? Tu m'avais promis que tu rentrais à 1h, Law ! Il est 16h merde ! Je t'ai attendu, je t'ai appelé, et encore appelé. J'ai appelé Penguin, aucune réponse. Il ne m'a rappelé qu'à 5h ! Tu te rends compte de mon état à ce moment là ? Et j'apprends quoi ? J'apprends quoi ?! Que t'es rentré avec le putain de roux, le modèle que tu voulais soit-disant « juste récupérer », parce que t'étais totalement déchiré, et que tu dormais chez lui ? Qui me dit que t'as pas couché avec lui ? Tu rentres comme une fleur, sans excuses, sans un mot, avec ses fringues ? C'est une grosse blague j'espère ? »

Luffy n'avait jamais été dans un tel état de colère. Lui qui était toujours si insouciant, si pur, si naïf, pouvait se montrer effroyablement sérieux dans ce genre de moment. Law resta un instant sans pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche. Il ne le niait pas, Luffy avait raison sur toute la ligne. Mais Law ne put s'empêcher de maudire Penguin, avant de se raisonner il n'avait fait que dire la vérité.

« - Lu, tu sais bien que je te ferais jamais ça. Jamais. Je te tromperais pas, ok ? Y a que toi, y aura toujours que toi. »

En disant ces mots, Law se sentit pire que coupable. Ses pensées, lorsqu'il avait eu Kid si près de lui, n'avaient pas exactement été pures et innocentes. Law essayait de se rassurer en se disant que Kid avait juste un corps à se damner, et qu'il était normal d'avoir une réaction pareille avec ce genre d'homme, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bordel, il avait réussi à bander alors qu'il avait un mal de crâne abominable et l'envie de gerber, alors que Kid ne l'avait même pas touché. C'était humainement impossible.

« - J'ai juste merdé, Luffy. Ca arrive. J'assume que c'est entièrement de ma faute, j'suis désolé. Je m'excuse. J'ai bu. Beaucoup. Et Kid m'a juste ramené chez lui pour que je dorme, je te promet. Il savait pas où j'habitais, et j'étais pas en état de m'en rappeler. Pardonne moi, j't'en prie.

\- Hm… répondit Luffy, une petite moue dubitative aux lèvres. Va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner... »

Néanmoins, Luffy savait son petit ami sincère et il le fixait maintenant avec des yeux légèrement adoucis. Law qui suppliait qui que ce soit, c'était rare. Ce dernier, voyant une faille dans la colère de Luffy, sauta sur l'occasion et posa deux mains conquérantes sur les hanches du plus petit, le collant possessivement à lui.

« - Je saurais peut-être comment me racheter… murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Luffy, qui frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud dans son cou. »

Luffy mit alors de côté ses griefs et, quelques temps après, délicieusement perdu dans les bras de Law, il l'innocenta bien volontiers.

.o.

Il avait passé le reste de la journée à lézarder au lit avec son petit brun, alternant entre caresses et étreintes plus charnelles. Quand il s'était enfin levé le lendemain, il était seul dans le lit. Le soleil était déjà haut, il était plus de midi, et il avait absolument et totalement séché ses cours. Il détestait les lundis, puis il n'avait que deux heures. Il se sentait trop bien pour aller gâcher sa journée. Le mal de crâne envolé, il avait quasiment oublié Penguin, et quand il s'en rappela enfin, accoudé à son balcon, clope au bec et café à la main, il chassa le sujet de son esprit d'un revers entendu. Il connaissait mieux que personne Penguin, il allait lui falloir un peu de temps, pour qu'il se calme et relativise. Ce n'était qu'une casquette après tout. Il l'appellerait plus tard, et c'était même sûrement Penguin qui l'appellerait en premier. Law ne s'inquiétait pas.

L'appartement était désert, Luffy s'étant arraché du lit et des bras de Law tôt le matin pour aller bosser. Law en profita pour prendre une longue douche bien méritée, procrastiner tranquillement et lire en fumant dans le salon. Le temps passa plus vite qu'un éclair. Il entendit à peine la sonnette retentir, la musique qu'il avait mit à fond dans l'appart couvrant la stridente sonnerie. Il finit par se lever du canapé et, regardant l'heure sur son téléphone, se diriger vers la porte. Il n'était que 17h, trop tôt pour que ce soit Kid. Il s'attendait alors, en ouvrant la porte, à voir Penguin, mais, à sa surprise, ce fut bien le géant qui se découpa de l'entrée.

Il laissa la porte ouverte, sans s'écarter pour laisser Kid entrer, sans dire même un mot, pendant de longues secondes d'un malaise palpable. L'ambiance était pesante.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, il est hyper tôt !furent les retardataires et seuls mots de bienvenu de la part de Law. »

Clairement, Law, maintenant qu'il était en état de réfléchir logiquement, et pas en putain de gueule de bois, ne digérait pas l'autorité dont avait fait preuve Kid envers lui. Au plus profond de lui, il était aussi horrifié d'avoir pu penser à Kid d'une manière aussi sexuelle. Au lieu de s'en vouloir à lui-même, il en voulait au roux. Heureusement, celui-ci n'était plus torse nu. Il avait une large veste en jean molletonnée qui ne faisait qu'amplifier la taille de ses épaules.

« Ouais, y a un problème ? Tu m'as dit que tu serais là l'aprem. J'ai fini tôt, grogna Kid. »

Law haussa les épaules, puis finit par s'éloigner vers le cendar où il avait laissé sa clope se consumer, laissant Kid entrer et fermer la porte. L'appartement était enfumé, bien plus bordélique que la dernière fois où il était venu. Des millions de bouquins concernant ce qui avait l'air d'être de l'anatomie étaient sortis, disséminés un peu partout.

« - T'écoutes Artic Monkeys, toi ?s'étonna Kid, faisant référence à Mardy Bum qui passait dans les enceintes de Law.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Tu t'imaginais que j'écoutais quoi ?

\- Quelque chose de plus récent…

\- J'écoute de tout. Tu veux peut-être mettre ta musique si t'aimes pas la mienne?répondit Law en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Nan tu vas pas aimer. Je sens que le rap américain c'est pas pour toi…sourit Kid. »

La conversation, simple, détendit l'atmosphère et tout devint moins lourd.

Law changea la musique pour du Kid Cudi, homonyme du roux apparemment, et se dirigea vers son atelier, clope à la main.

« - Viens !commanda-t-il à Kid.

\- Me donne pas d'ordres, grommela l'intéressé, suivant tout de même le brun. »

L'atelier était exactement pareil que la dernière fois, et Kid s'amusa cette fois-ci à faire le tour des tableaux et dessins de la pièce, tandis que Law rangeait et choisissait ses affaires. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise lorsque des presque inconnus regardait son « art » et préférait ne pas voir les réactions de Kid. Qui rigolait d'ailleurs beaucoup en voyant les dessins d'un Luffy torse nu. Il était minuscule, tout fin, aux antipodes de Kid. Ce fut quelqu'un d'autre, Kid ne se serait pas moqué, mais il avait développé une forte haine pour le petit Luffy, qu'il n'avait pourtant vu qu'une seule fois.

« - On commence, assis toi.

\- Bâtard, j't'ai dis pas d'ordres... »

Law ne se formalisa pas de l'insulte, il la savait innocente. Puis Kid lui obéissait de toute manière. Celui-ci enleva sa lourde veste en jean et s'assit sur le banc de la dernière fois. Ce qu'admirait Law chez Kid, c'était cette capacité à se sentir à l'aise. On aurait dit qu'il était chez lui. Il n'adoptait pas la position peu naturelle de ceux ostensiblement mal à l'aise, mais il s'était assis comme si personne ne le regardait faire. Il n'essayait pas de se tenir droit, de s'occuper les mains, de se donner une contenance. Il était assis comme il s'asseyait tous les jours, un peu courbé, les jambes écartés, le regard ailleurs. C'était peut-être futile comme détail, mais pour Law, c'était quelque chose. Ca renforçait presque cette impression qu'il avait, comme quoi Kid était le modèle parfait. Law resta quelques secondes incertain, à détailler Kid du regard, se demandant comment amener la question qu'il allait poser.

« - Tu pourrais enlever ton haut, s'il te plait?demanda-t-il, avec le ton onctueux de celui qui veut une réponse à l'affirmative. »

En soit, on voyait presque autant ses muscles dans son tee-shirt moulant que sans, mais c'était une question de principe. Kid ne voulait pas de nu intégral, très bien, mais partiel, ça allait non ?

Le grand roux renifla, dédaigneux.

« - Certainement pas. Mes conditions.

\- Explique moi tes raisons alors. Valables, bien sûr.

\- Si tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu m'as regardé hier, dans ma cuisine. J'ai pas envie que tu me sautes dessus, merci. »

Law hésita entre la gêne et l'envie d'étrangler Kid de ses propres mains. Heureusement que Law n'avait pas tendance à rougir, et garda un visage parfaitement inexpressif et désintéressé.

« - T'es totalement taré Eustass. Tu te crois si beau ? »

Oh oui, il l'est, criait l'esprit de Law.

« - Je vois pas comment tu as pu penser, qu'hier, je t'ai regarder autrement qu'avec dégoût. »

Merde, mentir comme ça, c'était moche.

« - Et puis quoi, Kid ? Tu penses que je vais forcément te sauter dessus ? Parce que j'suis gay ? »

\- Ouais, exactement. T'as tout compris, répondit un Kid au ton presque provocateur.

\- Et toi, t'as rien compris du tout, souffla Law. »

Il n'avait absolument pas envie de s'énerver, de l'insulter. Il avait juste envie de le dessiner, et qu'on en finisse.

« - Ecoute Eustass, si t'as si peur que je te viole, pourquoi tu viens au juste ?

\- Pour les quarante balles de l'heure.

\- Dans ce cas-là, enlève ton putain de haut. Pour quarante tu peux bien le faire. Je veux juste dessiner bordel, arrête ça. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement où Kid sembla peser le pour et le contre. Puis il finit par retirer le fameux sujet de controverse au bout de longues secondes seulement comblées par Cleanin' Out My Closet d'Eminem, plus loin dans l'appart. Kid regarda ensuite Law droit dans les yeux,avec un fond de défi qui fit clairement rire Trafalgar, qui n'avait même pas jeté un regard vers le torse nu de Kid.

« - T'es ridicule Eustass. T'as vraiment peur des homos, en fait. Tu penses qu'ils sont forcément attirés par tous les mecs du monde ? Et par toi, en particulier ? »

Kid haussa les épaules, regardant ailleurs. Il semblait se retenir d'insulter devant lui les « tapettes » comme il aimait dire. Cette retenue était déjà un bon point.

« - Bon c'est bon, dessine et ferme la, grogna Kid. »

Law ne put s'empêcher de rire de nouveau, ce qui fit se renfrogner le roux encore plus.

* * *

 **Alors je sais pas pourquoi mais pour ce chapitre, j'ai écouté de la musique classique tout du long. Et au final, on se retrouve avec du Kid Cudi, Artic Monkeys et Eminem ahah ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, si l'avancement est trop lent/trop rapide, si vous aimez les personnages et les caractères que je leur donne ! Certains trouvent Law diva et prétentieux ! Que pensez vous des passages LawLu, de ceux LawKid ?**

 **A la prochaine les petits !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hello guys ! Désolée, ce chapitre est bien plus court, mais j'espère qu'il vous satisfera ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à le poster aussi ! mais j'en suis plutôt contente (: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« - Tourne toi un peu à gauche ! Nan l'autre gauche. Ouais parfait comme ça. »

Kid ne reteint pas un énorme soupir d'ennui. Ca faisait presque une heure que Law lui donnait des directives, le reprenait à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Kid n'en pouvait plus, il avait mal au dos, sa mâchoire lui faisait mal tant il baillait et il était pire qu'assoiffé.

« - Pause ! Bière !finit-il par s'écrier en s'étirant largement.

\- Bouge pas ! C'est bientôt fini, deux secondes ! »

Kid grommela un « j'm'en fous » catégorique et se leva. Prenant son haut et le remettant d'un geste souple, il quitta la pièce, Law sur ses talons, agacé de voir que le roux n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

C'était qu'il était dur de le faire tenir assis : il était comme un lion en cage, bougeant chaque seconde la tête, grognant, faisant rouler ses muscles comme le ferait un prédateur qui s'échauffe.

Un Kid agité, couplé avec le fait que le dessiner torse nu était un vrai supplice, Law avait passé l'heure la plus longue de sa vie. Dessiner les muscles de Kid étaient un bien pauvre substitut à les sentir réellement sous les mains. A chaque nouvelle esquisse, le brun mourrait de pouvoir remplacer le crayon par ses doigts, le papier par la peau laiteuse de Kid. Cette dernière, pâle, parsemée de millions de grains de beauté dans le dos, avait l'air plus douce, plus soyeuse que du satin. Différente de ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un géant comme Kid. Il n'y avait qu'une ombre au tableau, qu'une tâche sur la peau neige du roux. Les larges cicatrices qui barraient son torse, qui remontaient jusqu'à son visage, tranchaient ses sourcils constamment froncés. Plus Law les regardaient, plus il les trouvaient captivantes, plus il hésitait à lui demander comment et pourquoi elles étaient là. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une histoire gaie, mais une qui aurait pu être mortelle. Law savait bien qu'elles avaient été faites à la lame, au couteau, que la chair avait été presque déchiquetée, les points de sutures mal faits. Elles représentaient la douleur physique à son extrême, et Law, d'une curiosité quelque peu malsaine, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au toucher que pouvait avoir les cicatrices contre ses doigts.

Il avait été dur de se concentrer sur son dessin, et au final, il n'était peut-être pas mécontent de prendre une pause, surtout si Kid remettait un haut.

Le roux faisait d'ailleurs littéralement comme chez lui. Il avait mémorisé l'emplacement de la cuisine, du frigo, des bières -quelque chose qu'avait absolument toujours Law-, et s'était servi seul. Au moins, il en avait prise une pour le brun, et ils firent un échange de bons procédés, entre bière et ouvre-bouteille. Kid, d'un air épuisé, se dirigea ensuite vers le salon et le canapé, s'étalant sur ce dernier sans aucune gêne. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, prenant une gorgée de bière, les yeux fermés. Law s'assit sur le bout de canapé libre, repoussant les jambes de Kid pour avoir assez de place. Kid grogna et se releva légèrement, regardant Law baisser un peu le volume de la musique puis sortir de sa poche son paquet de tabac, ses feuilles et ses filtres. Une lueur d'intérêt sembla s'allumer dans le fond des yeux ambrés de Kid, et il se pencha vers Law, qui lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?demanda-t-il, en sortant une feuille pour rouler sa cigarette.

\- Pourquoi tu fumes des roulées ? T'as l'argent d'acheter des indus'... »

Kid avait la mauvaise habitude de lui rappeler constamment qu'il était riche. Pas que Law le niait, même si cet argent ne lui appartenait absolument pas, mais à son beau-père. C'était juste qu'il sentait l'envie et la jalousie suinter de Kid, dès qu'il posait les yeux sur quelque chose de l'appartement de Law. Kid savait qu'il n'aurait jamais ce que possédait le grand brun. Et pendant longtemps, Law aussi avait pensé ne jamais connaître ne serait-ce qu'une miette de luxe. Pendant longtemps, il avait vécu dans un endroit bien pire que l'appartement délabré de Kid.

« - J'préfère juste les roulées, c'est quoi cette question stupide ?finit par répondre Law. »

La deuxième raison était qu'il faisait aussi des économies sur tout ce qu'il pouvait, au cas-ou où son beau-père le lâchait. Mais ça, Kid n'avait aucune raison de le savoir. Law roula sa cigarette avant de porter la feuille à ses lèvres et la lécher tout du long pour finalement la coller et parfaire un cylindre exact. Kid ne le lâcha pas des yeux pendant l'opération, contemplant la pointe rose de la langue de Law avec intérêt.

« - Apprends moi à rouler, ordonna-t-il presque. »

Law lui jeta un regard en coin, les sourcils levés, surpris.

« - Pas d'ordre, répliqua en riant Law, dans une parfaite imitation de Kid. Pourquoi ?

\- J'sais pas moi… ça peut être utile pour rouler des joints.

\- Tu fumes ça, toi ?s'étonna le grand brun.

\- Non. Killer oui, souffla lourdement Kid, insinuantque la discussion était inutile.

\- J'te rappelle que je sais toujours pas qui est Killer, répondit Law, jetant son paquet de tabac, ses feuilles et ses filtres à Kid. »

Ce dernier leva les yeux à la phrase de Law en s'emparant du matériel à rouler.

« - C'est vrai, j'avais zappé que tu te souvenais plus de la soirée. T'es relou aussi. Killer, mon meilleur ami, un grand blond. Vous avez bien parlé à la soirée, il t'a trouvé cool, j'crois, répondit Kid en haussant les épaules. J'commence par quoi pour rouler ?

\- Prends un filtre, prends une feuille, prends du tabac et roule, dit Law en plissant les yeux, regardant Kid comme si c'était un idiot profond.

\- T'es mignon toi ! Ca a pas l'air si simple… »

Law soupira profondément et sortit une feuille et un filtre pour Kid, mit la dose de tabac nécessaire et tendit le tout à Kid.

« - Si c'est tout simple. Mets tes doigts là et là, puis roule doucement. Ensuite cale le filtre ici, coince la feuille, lèche la colle sur le côté et referme, indiqua Law, se rapprochant de Kid pour lui montrer. »

Kid s'exécuta, demandant quelques précisions à Law, bien plus lent que l'expérimenté brun. Law le couvait du regard, s'amusant du fait que le grand roux avait l'air d'un enfant de maternelle concentré sur un coloriage, ce qui fit râler Kid lorsqu'il le lui fit remarquer. Un mauvais élève puisqu'au final, la clope était presque infumable.

« - C'est vraiment une merde, constata placidement Kid, tenant la cigarette devant lui pour l'examiner de tous les côtés.

\- J'te jure que tu vas la fumer, rit Law.

\- J'fume pas ça moi!s'écria Kid, indigné.

\- Eh c'est de ta faite, t'assumes ! »

Le problème fut vite réglé puisque le filtre, mal serré dans la feuille, s'échappa de sa prison. Law et Kid le regardèrent rouler par terre, et disparaître sous le canapé, puis ils se regardèrent, bouche bée, avant qu'ils ne partent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Law avait rarement autant rit, et plié en deux, il sentit presque des larmes déborder de ses yeux. La tête, outrée, de Kid au moment où le filtre avait pris la fuite était juste trop mémorable, et à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient à nouveau, ils riaient d'autant plus : la clope que tenait Kid avait l'air tellement ridicule, sans filtre et informe... Ils avaient enfin réussi à se calmer lorsque tout le tabac qu'avait la cigarette, tenue verticalement, s'écrasa sur le canapé, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus le filtre pour le retenir dans la feuille. Ils repartirent en fou rire dans la seconde, et à cet instant précis, ils semblaient beaucoup trop proches pour se connaître seulement depuis une petite semaine. N'importe qui ayant été présent aurait pu constaté la complicité qui pointait le bout de son nez. Mais la sonnerie du téléphone de Law les interrompit, et le grand brun mit quelques secondes à maîtriser son rire et décrocher, encore un sourire, rare chez lui, aux lèvres.

Kid put voir ce grand sourire progressivement disparaître pour laisser place à une expression sérieuse et concernée. Quand Law raccrocha, ses yeux avaient perdu cette étincelle vivante qu'ils avaient possédés quelques secondes avant. Kid fronça les sourcils devant ce brusque changement, s'inquiétant légèrement de ce qu'on avait pu dire à Law au téléphone.

« - Il se passe quoi ?

\- Penguin arrive. Tu vas devoir partir, répondit froidement Law, se levant du canapé et ramassant le tabac le maculant, sans regarder Kid. »

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, la referma, surpris. Ils semblaient revenu au stade sec et distant du début, et Kid ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait pourtant fait des efforts, mis de côté ses aprioris, avait été plutôt sympa. Et là, Law lui demandait de partir sèchement, sans plus d'explication. Kid le regardait, interloqué, tandis que le brun évitait clairement son regard.

« - Ouais, Penguin arrive, et alors ? Penguin est mon pote aussi j'te rappelle !s'exclama-t-il finalement.

\- Penguin arrive, c'est tout. Casse toi maintenant. »

Kid se leva brusquement à son tour, menaçant Law du regard. Ils se fixaient maintenant tout deux du regard, dans une bataille qui semblait ne jamais se finir. La tension montait d'un cran à chaque seconde.

« - Kid ! Fait pas le gosse, ok ? J'ai pas besoin de ça là. »

Le voix de Law était d'un coup excédée, fatiguée, et Kid, comprenant que la situation était peut-être grave, finit par souffler et tendre la main.

« - Ok, mais avant, j'veux mes soixante balles.

\- Soixante ?!s'écria Law.

\- Une heure trente de mon temps.

\- Tu comptes le temps de la bière et de la clope aussi là, se récria le grand brun.

\- Ouais et ? J'te rappelle que je suis forcé à venir donc tu peux bien me payer aussi le temps off.

\- Apparemment ça te dérangeait pas, y a cinq secondes tu voulais rester !

\- Discute pas, c'est soixante, pas moins, conclut Kid, catégorique. »

Law soupira, sachant que de toute manière, Kid ne partirait pas sans son argent. Et Law avait impérativement besoin que Kid parte tout de suite. Alors, il laissa Kid dans le salon quelques secondes pour aller chercher les billets qu'il avait en liquide, et les lui tendit en revenant.

« - C'est bon, content ? Maintenant pars. »

Kid allait chercher sa veste pour enfin partir lorsque la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Law gémit, et lança un regard noir qui hurlait à Kid qu'il aurait dû partir bien plus tôt, que tout était de sa faute. Autant dire que Kid était totalement perdu. Qu'est-ce qui justifiait qu'il ne doive absolument pas voir Penguin ? Il comprit enfin, lorsque Law ouvrit la porte, et qu'un Penguin, hoquetant et en pleurs lui tomba dans les bras, éclatant en gros sanglots déchirants.

* * *

 **Alors ? Il vous a plu ? Dites moi ce que vous pensez dans une review ! Que croyez vous qu'il est arrivé à Penguin ? Comment trouvez vous Kid ? Bisous à la prochaine (:**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hello tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira, comme d'haaab oubliez pas la review !**

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas savoir, non ? C'était ce que Kid se répétait, en rentrant chez lui. C'était de la faute de Law, il aurait dû le prévenir, au lieu de jouer au mec froid. C'était si dur de dire que Penguin était en bad et qu'il avait besoin d'être seul avec Law ? Vraiment, Kid avait du mal à comprendre le tatoué. Un peu bipolaire, un peu masochiste sur les bords. Il réclamait à corps et à cris Kid comme modèle, se comportant en enfant capricieux, pour au final se montrer tour à tour moqueur et mielleux, râler sur les prix, et le virer de chez lui. Froid, calculateur, le regard acier de Law était peut-être le plus perturbant. Kid avait du mal à savoir exactement ce que pensait Law. La seule fois où il avait vu le brun sans sa carapace était à cette soirée, lorsque celui-ci avait bu plus que de raison. Il s'était quasiment mis à pleurer sur son épaule, ayant manifestement l'alcool un peu triste. Le roux avait du se taper toute la vie amoureuse de Law, en le rabrouant violemment à chaque détail sexué qu'apportait Law. Il était encore capable de supporter les jérémiades d'un gay bourré, mais entendre parler de problèmes de dominé/dominant, de 69 entre hommes, certainement pas. Puis Kid avait du le porter comme une princesse, et la princesse pesait son poids… Law avait beau être mince, c'était un tas de muscles, il l'avait bien vu pendant le striptease improvisé de Law, ainsi que lorsqu'il avait dû lui faire prendre une douche de force. Il le cachait bien sous ses sweats trop grands, mais il avait un torse parfaitement dessiné, sur lequel s'entremêlaient des tatouages dont Kid aurait aimé savoir la signification.

Oui, Law était un homme étrange. Et gay. Ca, c'était peut-être ce que Kid trouvait le plus étrange. Lorsqu'on était aussi beau que Law, lorsqu'on pouvait faire flancher une femme d'un regard, quel intérêt avait les hommes ? Ca ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un problème mental.

C'était ce qui se déroulait dans l'esprit de Kid, tandis que, frissonnant dans sa veste, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, il rentrait chez lui à pied. Il habitait loin, il faisait froid, mais marcher lui éclaircissait les idées. Il en avait besoin. Il n'en pouvait plus de penser à Law, constamment. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, tout semblait rejoindre d'une manière ou d'une autre la personne de Trafalgar Law. Même son travail, qu'il avait toujours considéré pourtant comme un échappatoire, était parasité par le grand brun. Même son sommeil était assombri par des rêves en close-up sur des lèvres pulpeuses, des yeux en amande, noir charbon, des bouts de peau mate, tout à Law.

Au final, c'était peut-être Kid l'étrange de l'histoire.

.o.

« - Tiens.

\- Merci...murmura faiblement Penguin en prenant la tasse que lui tendait Law. »

Il but une petite gorgée de café chaud. Sucré et avec une bonne dose de lait, comme Penguin aimait. Law ne comprendrait jamais et le traiterait toujours de fillette pour cette préférence, mais enfin, la question n'était pas là. Le grand brun s'assit devant son ami, tous deux en tailleur sur le canapé que venait de quitter Kid. Law grimaça presque en se disant qu'il avait été un peu dur avec le roux. Il avait aimé ce moment avec lui, pour une fois, il avait été relaxant, naturel. C'était dommage que ce ce soit fini ainsi. Mais les potes avant tout le reste, c'était un principe à ne jamais trahir. De toute manière, ils avaient fixé leur prochaine rencontre au surlendemain, il pourrait se faire pardonner.

Penguin était un homme généralement fort, sur lequel on pouvait toujours compter. Law n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir pleurer si hiératiquement. Alors, il attendit sagement que les hoquets de Penguin s'espacent, qu'il puisse enfin parler sans sanglots dans la voix. Ce dernier finit par lever les yeux vers Law, et le grand brun s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air surpris. Ca faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu si clairement les pupilles de son meilleur ami. Il avait les yeux un peu rouge de pleurer, mais ce n'était pas le plus surprenant. Penguin avait un œil brun foncé, et l'autre d'un bleu pur. C'était immensément perturbant à fixer. Law avait du mal à le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme s'il avait un strabisme. Mais il avait juste les yeux vairons. De beaux yeux vairons, aux longs cils féminins, aux sourcils épais. Penguin était si différent sans sa large casquette. Même ses cheveux, Law ne les avaient que rarement vu. Châtains, très courts, dans tous les sens. Voir Penguin dans son entièreté était déstabilisant. Pourtant, il était beau. Une beauté particulière, unique. C'était ce que Law avait toujours répété à Penguin, mais celui-ci n'avait jamais écouté, et toujours gardé sa casquette comme protection. Law savait bien que c'était dur, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Penguin avait un traumatisme venu de l'enfance. Une victime d'années d'harcèlement, d'insultes, de coups. Au moins, le problème était maintenant réglé, personne ne savait jamais qu'il avait les yeux vairons. Law était cependant certain qu'à Paris, de nos jours, et à l'âge adulte, les yeux vairons de Penguin n'était plus un motif d'exclusion sociale. Mais que voulez-vous ? Les traumatismes sont tenaces, irraisonnés.

« - J'ai couché avec Killer. »

La voix tremblante de Penguin sortit Law de ses pensées en un éclair. Il ouvrit de grands yeux qui avalèrent tout son visage.

« - Avec qui ? C'est une blague ?… demande un Law perdu dans la surprise la plus totale.

\- Killer. On a couché ensemble. En rentrant de la soirée, répéta Penguin, lâchant un nouveau sanglot, réprimant difficilement des larmes.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Tu étais totalement fou de lui, non ?

\- Plus que fou. De mon côté, c'était le coup de foudre des films, en été. Exactement mon style. Et totalement hétéro, bien sur, soupira le jeune homme aux yeux vairons. Je m'étais fait à l'idée qu'on allait rester amis, rien de plus. Et là… il m'a sauté dessus, littéralement. On avait tous les deux un coup dans le nez, tout ça… Mais je m'étais fait des espoirs. »

Penguin faillit presque repartir en crise de larmes, mais étouffa l'envie avec une gorgée de café et les caresses maladroites mais réconfortantes de Law dans son dos. Ce dernier sentait venir une fin tragique, et préférait ne rien dire, laissant le temps à Penguin de finir de raconter à son rythme, sans le presser.

« - Et le lendemain matin, reprit Penguin, les yeux soudainement débordant de rage, sa copine a débarqué. Sa copine. Tu te rends compte du salaud ? Il a trompé sa meuf dont j'étais pas au cournat avec moi, et après, il m'a fait joué le bon pote qui dort à la maison après une soirée. Et elle a avalé ça, évidemment. Elle me faisait même les yeux doux, la salope. Pourquoi elle suspecterait Killer de la tromper avec un mec ? Et tu as déjà vu Killer, toujours silencieux... Il a quasiment rien dit, et quand je suis parti, il m'a donné une tape sur l'épaule, et il m'a dit qu'il me rappellerait. Qu'il me rappellerait ! L'enculé…! »

Là, Penguin ne sut plus retenir ses larmes et craqua en insultant Killer de tous les noms possibles et imaginables entre deux hoquets déchirants. Law n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami dans un état pareil, et il dut le reprendre dans ses bras quelques secondes, lui donnant de petites tapes irrégulières dans le dos. Law avait la mine grave, triste. Il comprenait mieux que personne, très jeune, il en avait vécu lui aussi, des belles, avec des mecs censés être hétéro et il s'était promis que ça ne lui arriverait plus jamais.

Et Penguin continuait, marmonnant des choses quelquefois assez incompréhensibles pour Law.

« - Il a pris son pied, le con, en plus. J'suis sûr d'avoir été son meilleur coup. Bien plus que sa meuf insipide. T'aurais vu sa tête quand il a éjac'. Plus d'une fois, d'ailleurs. »

Law se permit un petit sourire amusé aux propos de Penguin. Avant de redevenir sérieux.

« - Tu vas l'oublier Penguin. Ce salaud te mérite pas. Il t'arrive même pas à la cheville. Ecrase le. Venge toi. Met le plus bas que terre, encule le bien profond, finit par s'emporter Law. »

Penguin eut un petit rire étranglé devant la ferveur de son ami.

« Mais comment ? En allant tout raconter à sa meuf ?

\- Ca va pas ? Elle va jamais te croire. Puis c'est pas assez cruel. Tu m'as dit qu'elle te faisait « les yeux doux ». T'es plus ou moins bi, non ? Si elle a un faible pour toi, exploite le. Couche avec, puis fais en sorte qu'il tombe sur vous, je sais pas. Et après, propose lui un plan à trois, juste pour bien l'achever. »

Penguin se mit à rire franchement, cette fois.

« T'es fou Law ! J'aimerais vraiment pas t'avoir comme ennemi, t'es un génie. »

Penguin se détendit carrément après ça, et les deux se mirent à élaborer des plans diaboliques ensembles, dans une ambiance presque bon enfant, en tailleur et entourés d'effluve de café. C'était leur bulle à eux, ils se connaissaient par coeur, savait exactement quoi dire à l'autre pour qu'il se sente mieux.

Puis, la conversation aborda Kid.

« - Il faisait quoi ici, l'autre roux?demanda Penguin. T'as réussi à l'avoir comme modèle ?

\- Yep. Difficilement, mais je l'ai eu. Il se fait payer cher, mais je sais que j'ai eu raison. Je trouverais pas mieux.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit, mais pour le coup, je sais pas ce que tu lui trouves. Tu dois vraiment bien l'aimer, parce qu'il est bof. Il a un nez chelou, et puis ses cicatrices...

\- On s'en fout, Penguin. Je « l'aime » pas, c'est un modèle. Il a un visage avec du caractère, vraiment. Il dégage un truc, je te jure. Son nez, oui, il a du se le casser plusieurs fois, mais tout ça, ça lui donne un côté sauvage, casse-cou, c'est hyper intéressant pour mon tableau. »

Penguin haussa les épaules, avec une moue qui montrait clairement qu'il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose.

« Moi j'te le dit, t'as l'air piqué. Pourquoi, je sais pas, mais je peux te jurer que t'es aimanté à lui. Tu te serais vu, à la soirée…

\- Oh m'en parle pas, de cette soirée de merde… gémit Law. S'il te plaît !

\- C'est vrai que t'as fait fort. Ma pauvre casquette. Mais pour revenir à Kid, vraiment, te foire pas Law. Je le sais, que t'es attiré par lui, ne mens pas, j'aime pas ça. Foire pas, t'as Luffy.

\- Arrête de faire le grand manitou avec moi, Penguin. Je ressens rien pour Kid, ok ? Peut-être un tout petit peu d'attraction. Purement sexuelle. Ca ne me ferait jamais déraper.

\- J'aime pas quand tu te mens à toi même comme ça ! T'es vraiment le pire. C'est sans doute sexuel, ok, mais c'est plus qu'un peu, c'est sûr. Avoue. Tu imagines très bien te faire prendre par lui. Avouue… susurra Penguin, les yeux à demi-clos, serpent tentateur. Je sais que t'es un dominé, un vrai, au fond. Ca te satisfait pas, d'être au dessus, avec Luffy, hein ? »

Law se leva brusquement, saisissant son paquet de roulées.

« Arrête ça, répondit sèchement Law, mettant fin à la discussion. »

Tandis que Law tirait anxieusement sur sa cigarette, Penguin s'enfonça plus confortablement dans le canapé.

« - Ca t'énerve parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, c'est tout. Du Traffy tout craché. »

Law s'apprêta à répliquer amèrement, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, détournant son attention vers l'arrivée de Luffy. Celui-ci lâcha un gros soupir de soulagement en enlevant ses chaussures et en accrochant son écharpe et manteau.

« - Comment vont mes deux branleurs préférés?demanda le joyeux petit brun, tout sourire.

\- Eh ! C'est fatiguant la fac !se récria Penguin.

\- Mon cul ! Laaw, ça te dérange pas si j'ai invité mes potes du boulot à venir manger demain soir ?

\- J'ai pas le choix de toute manière ?

\- Non!rit Luffy. Penguin, viens toi aussi !»

Law sourit. De toute manière, il ne comptait pas refuser. Luffy disait que c'était ses potes de boulot, mais c'était en vrai de très bons amis. Et Law les appréciait plutôt.

.o.

La grande salle à manger était bruyante et enfumée, chaleureuse, pleine de rires. Il devait être aux alentours de 23h. Law et Sanji, un grand blond sympathique, finissaient le repas en fumant, discutant du métier de cuisinier de Sanji. Celui-ci, du haut de ses 25 ans, était chef d'un grand resto parisien, où travaillait comme serveur Luffy, un premier job pour un jeune homme à peine majeur. Zoro, le second de cuisine, grand costaud aux étranges cheveux verdoyants, avait un bras enroulé autour de sa petite amie, Robin, son aînée de quelques années, tandis qu'ils parlaient tous deux avec Nami. Celle ci était une jeune et jolie rousse, serveuse dans ce même restaurant. Penguin, quand à lui, s'intéressait à la vie de plongeur de Chopper, un petit gars à la belle peau caramel.

« Alors comme ça, Luffy est vraiment bon serveur ? J'y crois pas !s'exclama à la générale Law, faisant rire tout le monde.

\- Il doit passer plus de temps en cuisine à bouffer qu'autre chose!renchérit Penguin, avant de baisser les yeux vers son téléphone, qui venait de vibrer.

\- Eh ! C'est faux!protesta l'intéressé, qui gonfla les joues de contrariété teintée d'amusement.

\- Au moins, on ne jette plus de restes, ironisa Sanji. Et les clients l'adorent littéralement.

\- Pas comme toi, sale pervers, commenta Zoro de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Oh ta gueule, tête d'algue…

Tous assis autour de la table, parsemées de plats vides, d'assiettes bien raclées et saucées, de cendriers pleins et de verres tout aussi remplis, chacun y allait de son commentaire rieur. Luffy avait l'air heureux d'avoir contenté sa tablée, et toujours aussi heureux également de voir que malgré les différences d'âge, ou bien même de sexualité -car Dieu sait que ça peut être sujet à controverse- ils s'entendaient tous à merveille. Il se pencha au dessus de Law, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, et embrassa le haut de sa tête. Le concerné lui retourna une caresse, mais un peu légère, son attention détournée par l'air alarmé de Penguin. Ce dernier, après avoir reçu ce qui semblait être un sms, avait au visage une expression presque paniqué, qui fit se lever Law pour se diriger vers lui.

« Il se passe quelque chose, Penguin?lui murmura-t-il. »

Penguin lui tendit son téléphone pour que Law puisse lire sur l'écran le sms reçu.

 _Soirée chez moi ce soir. Ca te tente ?_

Law grimaça. Le message venait de Killer, qui ne manquait certes pas de culot, ou alors il était sacrément con pour oser envoyer une telle demande à Penguin.

« - J'y vais ou pas ?

\- Si tu t'sens, ouais. C'est chez lui, y aura sûrement sa copine. Tente le plan.

\- Arrête avec tes conneries, ça marchera pas, rit Penguin.

\- N'importe qui tomberait raide de toi si tu y mettais un peu du tien. Essaie, si tu te prends un vent ça pourra être marrant.

\- T'es vraiment un salaud Traf' ! Dans ce cas là, tu viens aussi. Pour contempler ton désastre.

\- Si c'est ta seule condition, c'est d'accord. »

Law n'avait pas tellement hâte de revoir Killer -dont il ne se rappelait même pas de l'apparence- ni Kid, surtout. Mais l'envie de voir Penguin mettre à exécution leur petite vengeance était trop forte. Dans tous les cas, ça allait être dément, il allait bien se marrer, c'était sûr. La défaite serait drôle, mais Law misait plutôt sur la réussite. Il était sérieux lorsqu'il disait que Penguin avait ses chances. Sans sa casquette, il dégageait un charme certain. Il semblait avoir gagné de l'assurance. Law s'étonnait d'ailleurs que Penguin ne se soit pas immédiatement retrouvé un nouveau couvre-chef, mais il suspectait la présence de Killer derrière tout ça. Il avait dû lui faire un compliment ou une connerie du genre qui avait convaincu Penguin de laisser derrière lui sa peur. Et dire que Law n'avait pas réussi cet exploit en des années d'effort… L'amour, aussi déraisonnable et voué à l'échec soit-il dans ce cas précis, peut décidément vaincre bien des obstacles.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous la sentez cette nouvelle soirée ? Que pensez vous de la relation Penguin Killer comme elle est dépeinte ? Cette fois ci pas de panique, Law s'en souviendra !...**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hey guyys ! Je vous laisse avec une petite surprise dans ce dernier chapitre...! Dites moi si vous avez aimé, des bisous *^***

* * *

Luffy n'avait pas protesté lorsque Law et Penguin avaient déclaré devoir se rendre ailleurs. C'était sans doute car, cette fois-ci, il avait des amis pour lui tenir compagnie, et plusieurs bouteilles pour arroser le tout. Law, enfonçant son chapeau duveteux sur ses cheveux, souhaita une bonne soirée au petit groupe avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et Penguin.

« Ok. Pas une goutte d'alcool ce soir, promit alors immédiatement le grand brun. »

Penguin eut un petit rire moqueur.

« - C'est un peu trop tard, tu t'es déjà enfilé 3L de bière.

\- Ca compte pas, imbécile. J'veux dire à la soirée.

\- Mmh… commenta Penguin, dubitatif. On sait ce qu'il advient des promesses de Trafalgar Law. »

.o.

Penguin avait ramené la voiture de Law, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent chez Killer, dont Penguin avait évidemment mémorisé l'adresse par coeur. Ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à monter jusque dans l'appart', tout était grand ouvert, et la musique résonnait presque dans le rez de chaussé même. L'appartement était visiblement en open bar à quiconque voulait rentrer, et personne ne les accueillit comme il se doit. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, il était presque minuit, l'heure à laquelle tout commence vraiment. Il y avait trop de monde pour un si petit espace, chacun se bousculait, tous occupés à trouver de quoi boire, de quoi fumer, et les deux bruns eurent un peu de mal à trouver celui à qui appartenait tout de même l'endroit. Penguin le reconnut cependant -car ce n'était pas Law qui pouvait l'aider-. Killer était affalé dans un canapé, et joint dans une main, briquet dans l'autre, il expirait une fumée blanche et épaisse. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds qui cascadaient autour de lui, et un visage régulier, mais quelconque. Le genre qu'on oublie vite. Des yeux bleus, un peu vides, flous, qui lui donnaient un étrange charme éthéré, un air sympathique, légèrement alourdi par ce qu'il fumait il était un mélange apathique et détonnant. Il se leva pour se diriger vers Law et Penguin. Il avait le regard entièrement tourné vers ce dernier, il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence de Law, et d'ailleurs, c'est à Penguin qu'il parla.

« - Je savais pas si t'allais venir…commença-t-il, le ton lent, grave. C'est cool, j'avais envie de t'voir. »

La voix de Killer était hypnotique, chaude et caressante. Law comprenait presque Penguin, ce mec avait quelque chose. Il comprenait moins l'attrait pour le côté fumeur de joints. Killer avait les yeux éclatés, rouges et enflés, le sourire lointain. Lui, il ferait mieux de cacher ses yeux.

Law regarda, impuissant et soupirant lourdement, Penguin rougir et prendre un air doux qui signifiait clairement qu'il allait se laisser charmer et soumettre. Pas du tout comme le plan le prévoyait. Penguin s'apprêtait à répondre, au grand dam de Law, quand Dieu intervint sous la forme de deux grandes mains qui se posèrent sur les têtes respectives de Law et Penguin. Sursautant tout deux, ils se retournèrent vers un Kid qui leur adressa un sourire supérieur.

« - Encore vous ? Qui vous a demandé de venir, les mineurs ? Vous avez le droit de boire même ?»

Law leva les yeux au ciel : décidément, Dieu avait envoyé le mauvais émissaire. Au moins, il avait détourné l'attention de Penguin, qu'il pourrait peut-être ainsi empêcher de tomber dans les filets de Killer.

« - On a dix neuf ans, Kid, pas dix, grogna Penguin.

\- C'est moi qui ai invité Penguin, à ce que je sache c'est chez moi, non?intervint Killer en riant, passant un bras autour des épaules de Kid. »

Law était presque impressionné de voir ces deux géants côte à côte. En effet, devant lever la tête face à eux, il sentait la différence d'âge. Il y avait bien quinze centimètres et quatre ans d'écart entre eux.

Les deux semblaient s'être bien trouvé, le roux et le blond, le premier plein de fougue, un sourire génial aux lèvres, les yeux vifs et maîtres d'eux, le second calme et posé, presque trop, l'expression vague, coulante. Ils devaient compenser leurs caractères trop extrêmes à perfection.

« - A boire alors !s'écria Kid. »

Penguin approuva d'un large hochement, Law grimaça en se rappelant sa promesse, et ils se mirent tous les quatre à se frayer un passage dans la foule, direction ce qui devait être la réserve d'alcool de Killer. Law ne quittait pas des yeux la tignasse rousse de Kid, facilement repérable, et il finit par s'accrocher au tee-shirt de celui-ci. Il ne connaissait pas l'appartement, immense, un duplex qui étalait toute la richesse de Killer, et surtout, il avait rarement vu autant de monde à une soirée. Il se sentait un peu étouffé, et pour quelqu'un qui aimait sortir comme Law, c'était rare. Il se sentait comme dans une boîte de nuit surchargée, avec en plus des canapés, largement occupés et disséminés un peu partout. Les pièces étaient embrumées, sombres et chaudes, et Killer était loin d'être le seul à tirer sur de l'herbe. Ce n'était pas du tout le délire de Law, il avait connu bien des drogues et leurs effets, et des plus dures que celle-ci : il n'y retournerait pour rien au monde.

Il fut le plus soulagé des hommes lorsque Kid et lui arrivèrent dans une sorte de cellier, vide de monde car fermée à clef. Heureusement, car au vu de la collection de bouteille de Killer, la soirée aurait dégénérée si des imbéciles avaient mis la main sur les étagères pleines de bouteilles de vins, de rhum, ou sur les congélateurs remplis de vodka qui trônaient ici.

« - Il est où, Penguin?demanda Law tout à coup, enlevant sa main d'une bouteille de gin aux allures princières.

\- J'sais pas, sûrement avec Killer. »

Law se mordit durement la lèvre. Il n'aurait pas dû lâcher Penguin, il allait merder, il avait déjà dû se laisser enfermer dans une chambre avec joie. Law n'était pas stupide : il avait vu comment Killer regardait Penguin. Même abruti par l'herbe, le désir était tangible.

« - J'retourne le chercher, déclara Law, ouvrant la porte du cellier.

\- Pourquoi?demanda Kid, sur un ton surpris, prenant Law par le bras, l'empêchant de sortir. Killer va pas le manger ! »

Kid ferma la porte et attira Law vers les bouteilles de vodka, mises au frais.

« - Puis il va mieux là, Penguin ? Il pleure plus… sourit Kid, moqueur. »

Law vit rouge, repoussant brusquement Kid. Il avait eu raison de pousser le roux à partir, ce jour là. Il aurait été incapable de ne pas se montrer moqueur et hautain. Law mourrait d'envie de pouvoir lui faire ravaler son sourire avec son poing, juste une fois…

« - T'es con ou quoi ?! Tu sais pourquoi Penguin pleurait ? Non ? A cause de ton putain de meilleur pote de mes couilles !s'emporta violemment Law. Tu m'étonnes que ça m'inquiète qu'il soit seul avec lui !

\- Killer ferait jamais de mal à Penguin, ni a personne d'ailleurs, répondit Kid, haussant les épaules négligemment, n'ayant pas l'air de croire une seule seconde à ce que disait Law.

\- Ah noon… Il lui a pas fait « mal », il l'a juste baisé derrière le dos de sa meuf ! »

Ce fut au tour de Kid de flamber de rage, et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat mauvais.

« - Putain mais t'es donc vraiment complètement taré, fais toi interner merde ! Tu crois que j'vais avaler ça ? Killer et Penguin ? Killer baiser Penguin ? Tout le monde n'est pas putain de PD, c'est dans tes rêves ça ! C'est mon meilleur pote, donc ferme bien ta gueule !

\- Il te dit pas tout alors… Tu crois qu'il irait balancer à un aussi gros abruti doublé d'un homophobe comme toi qu'il aimait prendre des mecs dans le cul ?susurra Law, le ton haineux. Qu'il kiffait sucer une teub ? Qu'il aimait qu'on lui éjac' à la gueule ? Tu veux tous les détails peut-être… ?»

Law appuyait vicieusement sur tous les mots, couvant des yeux la colère de Kid, qui suffoquait de rage, fou d'entendre parler si vulgairement de celui qu'il connaissait depuis toujours.

« - C'est vrai qu'il a une tâche de naissance juste sur la fesse droite ? Je sais pas, c'est ce que Penguin m'a dit... »

Law enfonça le clou, et il vit un éclair d'incompréhension passer dans le regard ocre de Kid.

« - Oh… tu vas me croire maintenant hm...? Comment je saurais ça sinon ? Peut-être que c'est moi qu'il a baisé ?

\- Tu vas la fermer ta gueule ?!hurla le roux tout en faisant deux grandes enjambées vers lui. »

Il écrasa brusquement son poing contre la joue de Law, dont la tête vola dans l'impact, tout son corps s'abattant contre les rayonnages de bouteilles, les précipitant au sol.

Le verre se brisa à terre, l'alcool les éclaboussa tout deux et Law sentit son crissement sous le pied lorsqu'il se releva pour se jeter sur Kid, lui envoyant une droite qu'il reçut en pleine mâchoire. Ils s'empoignèrent violemment, enchaînant coup sur coup, hurlements sur insultes, se poussant contre les étagères, s'attrapant par le col pour mieux cogner derrière. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment le dessus, Kid était plus fort, mais Law plus précis, et ils furent vite couvert de leur sang et de celui de l'autre, titubant et les yeux flous.

Kid mit tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie dans une attaque de front qui fit basculer Law sur le sol, et ce dernier hurla lorsque ses mains et son dos, qui prirent tout le choc, se retrouvèrent criblés de verre. Kid bloquait Law sous lui, serrant ses cuisses contre ses hanches, et Law, qui manquait de s'évanouir sous la douleur, lui décocha un regard qu'il voulait meurtrier, qui en disait plus que tous les coups échangés. Kid respirait par à coup, sa mâchoire commençait à bleuir doucement, du sang coulait de sa bouche, dégouttait de son nez, et ses cheveux de la même couleur vive, encore mouillés d'une douche antérieure, avait perdu le bandeau qui les retenaient, faisant virevolter des mèches sanguines autour de son visage contusionné. Law était peut-être dans un pire état, et Dieu sait où était son bonnet blanc, et dans quel état était ses côtes. Peut-être une ou deux de fêlée…

Le silence était étrange après tout ce vacarme. Ils se jaugeaient durement du regard, et chacun sentait la rage leur vriller aux tempes, le sang aveugler leur vision. Kid baissa ses yeux ambrés vers Law, toisant celui, qui en dessous de lui, grognait sous le poids. Mais les mains bloquées aux poignets par celles du roux, Law se débattait avec peine, et ses mouvements de hanches firent tressaillir Kid. A califourchon sur lui, il ne changea pas de position, et son regard hagard dévia des yeux gris opalines de Law, pour survoler les cheveux trempés de sueur, les sourcils froncés de défi, le nez fin et droit, pour finir par insister sur les lèvres pleines, rendues rouges par les coups, tordues en une moue frondeuse, inspirant, expirant lourdement.

A partir de ce moment précis, Law ne répondit plus de rien. Kid, sans crier gare, serrant les poignets de Law à lui en faire mal, se baissa prestement, et écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Law, plus violemment que ne l'avait fait avant ses poings, et Law grogna de surprise, tenta de se reculer tant bien que mal. Mais les lèvres de Kid semblaient surpuissantes, et bougeant hiératiquement, sa langue se força un passage et finit par rencontrer sa consœur, qui entama un ballet furieux entre elles. C'était presque plus violent que ce qui avait précédé, c'était un combat pour la suprématie, et chacune envahissait ce qu'elle pouvait, suçotait agressivement, aidées par les lèvres, qui se refermaient avec hargne. Le baiser avait un goût de sang, fiévreux, empressé, plein d'un désir étouffé. Rien de prémédité, rien de doux et de romantique, simplement deux corps aimantés et deux volontés en déroute.

Law mordit brusquement la lèvre de Kid, et celui-ci cria sous l'attaque, lâchant les poignets du captif, qui en profita pour inverser les positions, et il commença à frotter hiératiquement leur deux érections déjà fièrement érigées l'une contre l'autre. Un gémissement mourut dans la gorge de Kid, qui avait balancé la tête en arrière. Law prit une grande inspiration, le regard rendu brumeux par la vision clairement érotique qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête, son crâne le vrillait dangereusement, il se sentait anesthésié par tous les coups qu'il avait pris, il avait chaud, tellement chaud, et pourtant, le plaisir le submergeait. La tension décuplait tout, ils ne faisaient que se frotter l'un à l'autre, avec encore leurs vêtements, mais même là, il se sentait presque prêt à jouir. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au moment présent, qu'à Kid, qu'à l'incompréhension totale dans laquelle il était plongé. Law fondit vers le cou de l'intéressé, si tentant, où il déposa, dans le creux, sa langue, qui tourbillonna lascivement, qui remonta lentement vers l'oreille, dont elle titilla un instant le lobe. Law entendit le souffle de Kid s'accélérer précipitamment, et sentit deux mains saisir ses hanches, descendre vers ses fesses et les martyriser doucement.

Law mordilla rudement l'oreille de Kid comme réponse, puis appliqua le même traitement le long de la mâchoire, faisant frémir le roux de douleur lorsque cela atteignit le bleu en formation. Kid s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de Law, et celui-ci lui fit croire un instant qu'il avait le dessus sur le baiser pour le distraire de la main qui glissait entre leurs deux érections, tendues dans leurs pantalons, main qui se saisit cruellement de celle de Kid. Grognant, celui-ci finit par se soustraire au baiser qu'il perdait, arrondissant sa bouche entrouverte, fermant les yeux de plaisir. Law ouvrit lentement la braguette, avant de plonger sa main dans le boxer de Kid, enroulant ses doigts froids autour de sa verge qui ne demandait que ça. Law plissa les yeux d'aise ; elle était épaisse, longue, parfaite. Appétissante.

Le brun saisit sa propre érection et se concentra à adresser les mêmes mouvements aux deux, faisant voguer sa paume tout du long, serrant à la base, caressant du pouce le bout sensible. Law savourait les gémissements à peine contenus que laissait échapper Kid ; ils envoyaient tous une décharge agréable au creux de ses reins, poussait tout le sang que contenait son corps au même endroit. Law accéléra le rythme, et avec un trouble saut orgasmique, Kid jouit dans un râle heureux. Law essuya ses doigts sur le haut déjà sali du roux, avant de saisir le menton de celui-ci, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux tandis qu'il se finissait doucement.

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était Law qui avait gagné. Il avait eu le contrôle absolu de Kid, il l'avait fait jouir en premier, et maintenant, il le narguait de la meilleure des manières. Il lui montrait son visage indolent et languide, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux flous, la main active.

Et quand enfin il éjacula sur le torse de Kid, dans un soupir conquis, il avait un sourire en coin victorieux. Puis, de longues secondes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses, où Law perdit tout sourire, où il plongea ses yeux aciers dans ceux or liquide de Kid, et où il saisit toute l'absurdité de la situation, toute l'importance de l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise. Kid semblait au bord de l'asphyxie, sous le choc de ce qu'il avait lui même amorcer.

« - Mais sinon, t'es pas « PD », hm?souffla Law.

\- J'préfère quand tu fermes ta gueule, répondit sèchement Kid, qui enleva brutalement ses mains des hanches de Law pour le pousser et se relever, grimaçant lorsque du verre se ficha dans ses paumes. »

Enlevant son tee-shirt aux traces suspectes -mieux valait sortir torse nu qu'avec-, Kid, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, le roula en boule dans sa main, et sortit sans un regard pour Law.

Ce dernier, assis au sol, remit son pantalon correctement, l'esprit curieusement vide, et contempla ses mains poisseuses, dans le silence du cellier sans dessus dessous.

Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, dans quel ordre, qui avait fait quoi. Il enleva du verre ensanglanté de ses paumes, trempa ses doigts dans l'alcool répandu à terre, les fit passer sur son arcade sourcilière démolie, frémissant sous la douleur de sa plaie aseptisée à 50 %.

Passé l'excitation, il avait l'humeur amère et consternée.

« - Bon Dieu…. »

Le pire était peut-être qu'il ne regrettait pas.

* * *

 **Alors coco ? T'as aimé ? La surprise valait-elle le coup ? Comment penses-tu que tout ça va se terminer ? Laisse moi ton avis, il compte beaaucoup pour moi (:**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
